True Love Way
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: After the tale of Los and Bilbo, their daughter Marina now goes on a journey of her own protecting the ring bearer and all who help him.
1. The Shire

**Hello everyone, just coming out of my Bilbo Baggins story this is the sequel following it. **

* * *

Name- Marina

Age- 60

Hair- Curly short white hair

Eyes- Same as Bilbo

Weapon- Duel Daggers belonging to her Grandmother and Grandfather

Brief Description: Like her mother Marina loves hearing about adventures and trying to be as strong as her mother once was. She is a bit stubborn and brash at times but is fiercely protective of people she considers her friends.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Shire**

I stretched my tired limbs holding onto the reins of my horse lightly turning my head to see that Gandalf was smoking his pipe keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are we getting close Uncle Gandalf, aren't we going to be late?" I asked impatiently, we had been traveling in a quiet bliss for days and it was getting rather dull.

"Yes my dear we are coming up on our destination now, you are as restless as your mother." He said making me smile sadly saying, "I can't believe it's been barely a year since she passed, I still miss her dearly."

"As do I Marina but she would be proud of you." Gandalf said making me smile saying, "Mother said my father is from the Shire do you think he would have relatives here?"

I saw the smile leave Gandalf's face as he said, "That my dear I don't know, she never told me who your father was nor seemed to ever want to bring it up."

I frowned looking forward saying, "I just wish I had known him, just once."

"Perhaps one day my dear but for now let us not dwell on the past." He said as he began singing while he smoked his pipe making me smile looking forward.

The scenery became even lovelier as we saw small Hobbit homes in the distance and miles of farmland and trees, it really was a beautiful place. I saw to my side a young hobbit approaching smiling happily towards Gandalf.

"You're late." He said while Gandalf stopped saying, "A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."

I saw them eye each other suddenly erupting in laugher as he jumped onto Gandalf's cart hugging him happily. Once he settled down in the seat beside Gandalf his eyes traveled to me as I gave him a kind smile.

"I'm sorry where are my manners I'm Frodo Baggins." He said politely as I smiled back saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Marina."

He eyed my ears for a moment saying, "You're an elf?"

I laughed saying, "Part elf yes, I've been traveling with Gandalf for about a year now."

"Is this your first time visiting the shire?" he asked making me nod replying, "It is indeed and this place is absolutely lovely so far."

"I'm glad you think so." He said smiling before turning to Gandalf realizing they wanted to speak alone so I let myself go back a bit to give them some space.

Keeping my eyes ahead I began to wonder why my mother wanted to visit this place when I was born, she had spoken so fondly of it when I was small but after a while, it seemed she just wanted to forget about it. I could only assume it was because of my father passing since Hobbits didn't live as long as elves I deducted it was the only safe assumption. Still, I often wondered why we still couldn't visit, at least to pay respects to what family he had.

I watched children run around staring at my horse curiously until they saw Gandalf yelling for him but stopped frowning. It was cut short though watching the little fireworks go off seeing the children cheer happily watching Frodo hop out of Gandalf's carriage waving towards me before running off. I rode up by Gandalf as we reached a large hobbit hole as I looked at it mesmerized.

I got off my horse tying him to the wooden fence letting him nibble on the grass as I saw a sign for no trespassers. Gandalf went ahead of me looking at the hobbit hole fondly as he knocked on the door while I was behind him looking around.

"I'm sorry but I'm not taking any visitors right now." I heard a voice say from inside as Gandalf laughed replying, "How about for very old friends?"

The door opened quickly as I heard a small voice say Gandalf's name as they hugged seeing a hobbit with graying hair. I peeked my head around as they let go of each other seeing him eye me for a moment as Gandalf put his hand on my shoulder ushering me forward.

"Marina this is my dear friend Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said as I held my hand out saying, "It's an honor to meet you Master Baggins, my mother has told me so much about your adventure taking back the lonely mountain."

"I'm honored but who was your mother?" he asked making me smile saying, "Oh how rude of me I'm Lossëa's daughter."

I saw his eyes widen as he said softly, "Lossëa…"

I nodded smiling towards him as he stared at me feeling Gandalf squeeze my shoulder as I looked up hearing him say, "Marina my dear we've been traveling a while why don't you go explore the shire while I catch up a little with Bilbo."

"Okay, I shall return later, it was lovely meeting you Master Baggins." I said smiling kindly while he said quietly, "You as well."

With that, I left making my way towards the hustle and bustle part of the Shire happy to be walking around once more.

* * *

I know this chapter is a bit short which I apologize for but I hope you all enjoyed it none the less and I'll have more coming soon.


	2. Truths and Celebrations

**Chapter 2: Truths and Celebration**

_Bilbo_

I stared at Marina until she disappeared down the hill feeling my heartbeat quicken the farther away she got.

"Something on your mind my friend?" Gandalf asked suddenly snapping me back to him as I said, "Why wasn't I aware that Los had a daughter?"

"Marina was very sick when she was little so she was kept in Rivendell while Los fought against the orcs." he said eyeing me curiously as I grabbed my pipe saying, "She's short for an elf"

"Yes well that's because she's part Hobbit." Gandalf said making me drop my pipe with a squeak as I quickly turned to Gandalf saying, "How old is she?"

"Just turned 60." Gandalf said seeing him eye me nervously as I closed my eyes saying, "Does she know who her father is?"

"No, all she knows was he lived in the shire." Gandalf said making me frown saying, "Why haven't you told me of this before?"

"Los swore not to bring it up and it wasn't my place to say anything it was hers." Gandalf said making me frown replying, "You knew though… why didn't she tell me?"

Gandalf looked sadly towards the direction Marina went replying, "All I know is Los left Marina in Rivendell when she was young once she was done defending them against the orcs and when she came back she said she never wanted me to mention it again."

I frowned closing my eyes tightly saying softly, "It was her…"

_I was sitting on my bench smoking my pipe happily as it was a beautiful spring morning and most of the hobbits were out of their holes gardening. I heard footsteps running in my direction seeing Frodo frolic out of the garden laughing as he hopped over to me._

"_Frodo what have I told you about stomping around in our garden?" I said but he saw the twinkle in my eye, he grew more like me every day. _

"_I'm sorry, after lunch can I go play with Sam please?" he asked seeing the pleading look in his eyes making me laugh replying, "Of course you can my boy." _

_He got off the bench as I stood up stopping for a moment turning quickly just in time to see a flash of white hair and the smell of firewood and pine invade my nose making me freeze. _

"_Uncle Bilbo… is everything okay?" Frodo asked worriedly walking over to me as I gave him a sad smile saying, "Sorry my boy I just thought I saw someone…" _

"_Someone special?" Frodo asked curiously saying, "Yes… someone very special." _

I opened my eyes as Gandalf watched me quietly while I said, "What happened to her?"

"She passed… illness had been slowly taking hold of her and she died about a year ago, Marina has been in my care since." Gandalf said sadly making me frown saying, "I wish I had known… all this time she must have thought Frodo was my son, that's why she never visited."

I turned towards Gandalf saying, "You won't tell her will you?"

"It is not my place too but she should know when you're ready to talk, she's strong like her mother and quite adventurous as her father was." Gandalf said making me smile hearing a knock at the door going to it seeing Marina holding bags of goodies.

"I may have gone a bit overboard Uncle Gandalf." She said peeking her head behind the boxes as I saw the same mischievous smile I once had, she also had my eyes.

* * *

_Marina_

I had bought some seed cakes as well as little trinkets and gifts since Gandalf told me we were coming for Bilbo and Frodo's birthday I thought I ought to get them gifts. I began walking around the hobbit hole stopping on a lovely sketch seeing it was a picture of my mother sleeping and beside her laid a hobbit snoring against her shoulder.

"Your mother was quite beautiful, but she always hated when Ori tried to draw her." Bilbo laughed beside me as I turned to him saying, "Is that you as well Master Baggins?"

"Yes, indeed when I was much younger looking." He laughed as I looked at the picture saying, "My mother talked about your adventure and how she faced off against a dragon with you, I hope to one day be as brave as she once was."

"You are still young, I'm sure you'll have a real adventure of your own one day when you least expect it." He said thoughtfully as I smiled seeing Frodo walk in saying, "We best be getting ready the party starts soon."

I went into a guest room putting on a nice outfit before wrapping the presents I bought walking out as Gandalf waited patiently for me. Once outside Bilbo and Frodo were waiting for us as we all made our way to a large open field seeing decorations and beautiful lights all around as well as a large assortment of food and drink making my mouth water.

I listened to the music and hobbits dancing as I tried walking around them, I was still about a foot taller than most of them unlike with elves I couldn't just duck under them. I found Bilbo smoking his pipe beside Gandalf as the children were jumping up and down for the fireworks.

"Master Baggins I bought you a present for your birthday… though I wasn't sure what to get you…" I said trailing off as he laughed saying, "I'm sure whatever it is dear I'll enjoy it."

He opened it seeing a lovely maroon-colored cloak smiling at it fondly replying, "I had one just like this when I went off on my first adventure, it's perfect."

I smiled breathing a sigh of relief replying, "I'm glad you like it, it was either that or pipeweed, Uncle Gandalf said most Hobbits enjoy it."

"Both perfect choices my dear thank you." He said while I smiled seeing movement out of the corner of my eye watching feet stick out of Gandalf's cart looking back at them saying, "Excuse me."

I walked over to the cart seeing two sets of feet whispering inside of Gandalf's cart putting my hands on my hips saying, "What are you doing?"

The whispers stopped as they turned towards me seeing two hobbits around Frodo's age stare at me for a moment turning around sitting in the cart letting their feet dangle.

"Who are you?" the taller of the two asked as I crossed my arms saying, "Marina and who are you, this is Gandalf's cart."

"I'm Merry." The taller one said as the other replied, "I'm Pippin, we are just trying to get the biggest firework to let go off."

"Pippin, don't tell her, we don't know who she is." Merry whispered harshly as Pippin smiled innocently saying, "She has just told us her name."

Merry rolled his eyes saying, "Yes but she must have come with Gandalf."

His eyes widened at the realization of it putting the firework he had tucked in his hand behind him replying, "We aren't doing anything."

I rolled my eyes getting in the cart as they moved away from me while I dug around opening a large box smirking lightly moving towards them saying, "You'll want this one."


	3. There and Gone Again

**Chapter 3: There and Gone Again**

I followed Pippin and Merry behind a nearby tent as I peeked around the corner not seeing any Hobbits come through too busy on eating food and enjoying the party. They lit the firework but didn't stick it in the ground first watching them both argue over whom was going to hold it making me step back as it sparked off watching it blow up near their face seeing them turn black. I suppressed a giggle as it soared through the air turning into a dragon watching all the hobbits begin to freak out falling to the ground until it soared high in the air exploding into hundreds of fireworks.

"Brilliant." Merry and Pippin said seeing Gandalf approach as I pointed my finger towards them hearing Gandalf say, "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took… I should have known."

Pippin went to point towards me but I was already gone disappearing into the crowd as I found Frodo sitting with another hobbit near his age as he ushered me over.

"Marina this is my very good friend Sam." Frodo said smiling as I put my hand out saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You're elvish aren't you?" he asked looking me over as I laughed saying, "I am yes, my mother was elven."

"What about your father?" Frodo asked curiously as I smiled saying, "He was a hobbit actually but I never knew him."

"I was wondering why you were so short." Sam said but turned red saying, "I'm sorry milady I didn't mean that in the offense."

I laughed lightly saying, "No offense was taken, yes I am quite short for an elf but still a bit taller than hobbits."

"Well, should you ever need a guide around the shire just ask, we would be glad to show you around." Sam said as I smiled thanking him kindly.

"Looks like those two got in trouble again." Frodo said looking behind me as I saw Merry and Pippin cleaning all the dishes angrily while Gandalf smoked his pipe beside them.

"Those idiots always have to start something serves them right." Sam said making Frodo laugh while I suddenly felt guilty.

"I best be off, it was nice meeting you Sam." I said waving as he smiled waving back while I made my way to the drinks grabbing two mugs.

"Uncle Gandalf you should be out enjoying yourself, I can watch these two if you'd like." I said seeing him eye me curiously looking at my mugs saying, "Quite a bit for just you my dear."

I shrugged saying, "It's not as strong as what I'm used to."

He chuckled looking at Merry and Pippin saying, "You both best not move."

They nodded quickly as Gandalf walked off to talk with Frodo and Sam turning my attention on the two curious hobbits in front of me.

"A peace offering, for getting you both in trouble." I said holding out the mugs as they eyed them suspiciously while Merry said, "So you can tell on us, I don't think so."

Pippin ignored his friend taking one of the mugs drinking some as I tipped the mug saying, "More for me I suppose."

* * *

"Are you actually related to Gandalf?" Pippin asked while Merry rolled his eyes saying, "That's highly doubtful Pip."

I laughed sitting on the stool Gandalf was replying, "No I'm not related to him but he helped raise me and when my mother died he took me in."

"Sorry." Merry mumbled quietly while I gave a sad smile saying, "It's alright, it's been almost a year now since her passing."

"So you're really an elf?" Merry said while I nodded replying, "Half yes, I'm also part hobbit."

Pippin choked on his ale saying, "An elf and a hobbit had a child that's unheard of."

"That's what my mother thought I would imagine, as far as I'm aware I'm the first ever mix such as that." I said laughing as Merry replied, "Do you know who your father is, perhaps we've met him?"

I frowned shaking my head saying, "Doubtful he would be much older than you both."

"How old are you?" Pippin asked making Merry elbow him in the ribs saying, "That's impolite to ask a lady."

I shook my hand saying, "It's alright I don't mind answering, I'm 60 years old."

I watched their eyes widened hearing Merry says quietly, "That's old."

I scoffed saying, "I'll have you know that's quite young in elven years though being part Hobbit I would think I age must faster than Elves."

"You'd be around our age I imagine." Pippin said making me shrug replying, "Possibly."

We all heard cheering seeing Bilbo get on the stage as I watched quietly while he did a speech amazed he was 111 years old which must have been very old for hobbit standards I imagined. He grew quiet and sad seeing him whisper something as he suddenly vanished from thin air causing all the hobbits to gasp in fear.

"Is that a normal thing for a hobbit to do?" I asked Merry and Pippin quietly as they looked worried saying together, "No it isn't."

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter the next one shall be longer.**


	4. A Hobbit Vacation

**Chapter 4: A Hobbit Vacation **

After I tried to help the hobbits in locating Bilbo I made my way to his home not seeing Gandalf anywhere either. It looked like Frodo had the same idea as we both walked into the hobbit hole to see Gandalf smoking his pipe in the corner.

Frodo bent down to pick something up off the ground as I said, "Uncle Gandalf where is Master Baggins?"

"He's gone." Gandalf said regrettably turning to see what Frodo was holding as I looked too seeing a simple gold ring in his hand.

"I must go, I need answers." Gandalf said suddenly while I frowned replying, "We've only just arrived."

Gandalf grabbed an envelope letting Frodo slip the ring inside saying, "I will return, Frodo is it alright if Marina stays here until my return?"

"Of course Gandalf but I don't understand." Frodo said worried as Gandalf said, "Keep it safe, keep it hidden, no one but the two of you is to know about that ring."

Frodo and I nodded as he smiled going outside to my horse riding off into the night until Frodo and I were left with nothing but darkness. I walked over to the box on the counter walking back over to Frodo as he eyed me curiously.

"After all the excitement I didn't give you your present." I said holding it out to him as he smiled opening it to see a new pipe as well as pipeweed.

"I honestly don't know what hobbits like." I said scratching the back of my head making him laugh saying, "This will do fine, now let's set you up a room for the night."

I lied in the bed staring at the ceiling frowning lightly unable to get any sleep after the night I had. Eventually, I got up and began walking around Bilbo's house looking at all the maps he had drawn and pictures he had. I eventually came back to the picture of my mother smiling sadly towards it, despite her sleeping I could tell she was happy and that warmed my heart. I started looking at Bilbo when he was younger tilting my head in thought, in all my mom's stories he was the only hobbit she ever spoke about and only mentioned in being in the Shire one time.

"Could you be…" I whispered softly to myself but shook my head deciding to head back to the bed, if Bilbo was indeed my father surely my mother, Gandalf or he would have told me by now.

* * *

I woke up bright and early smelling delicious food cooking as I put on some clothes making my way to the kitchen to see Frodo finishing up breakfast.

"Did I sleep late?" I asked looking outside seeing the sun had barely risen while he smiled saying, "I have work to do today so I wanted to make sure you had food before I left."

I smiled thanking him as he put a full plate of food in front of me with some tea beginning to dig in, it was rare in my travels I got a proper home-cooked meal and this was most excellent.

"When do you think Gandalf will be back?" Frodo asked making me frown saying, "I'm not sure but it must have been important for him to run off as he did, don't worry I'm sure he will be back soon."

Frodo nodded giving me a small smile as he said, "Well I best be off, you're welcome to anything in the house and if you go out just make sure not to get lost."

I gave him a thumb up making him smile as he left me alone to finish my food than clean up the mess that had been made. I decided to go for a nice walk grabbing my cloak making my way outside feeling the cool spring morning whip around me.

I eventually began making my way through the forest not hearing the hustle and bustle of the hobbits at the market coming up on a beautiful spring smiling at it. I looked around not hearing any others in the area stripping out of my clothes before hopping into the fresh cool water signing content. Something I inherited from my mother was the love of being in the water, whether it was simply floating in a stream or sitting in a large bath it always felt relaxing. I began swimming around feeling the sun rays shine down through the trees closing my eyes only hearing nothing but the animals around me.

I heard a twig snap suddenly though as my instincts kicked into gear dropping down into the water saying hesitantly, "Whoever you are come out!"

It was silent for a few moments until I heard light footsteps and a head peek around a tree seeing Pippin looking down embarrassed.

"Sorry… I usually come out here… I… I wasn't peeping on you I promise." He said falling over his words making me laugh saying, "It's alright, good thing you came out or I would have had to throw my dagger and that wouldn't be pleasant for either of us."

He laughed nervously as I got to the water's edge using my finger to signal for him to turn around as he did so quickly watching his ears turn red.

I hopped out of the water quickly getting dressed again as I tapped his shoulder saying, "It's safe now."

I looked around saying, "Where is your friend, I was under the assumption you both were joined at the hip."

He laughed saying, "Merry is working with his father, and I wanted to get away from my older sisters."

"That seems fair." I said as I began making my way back towards Bag End feeling him follow behind me saying, "Where is Gandalf?"

I turned towards him saying, "He had some important business to return to and requested I stay here until he was finished."

"What kind of important business?" he asked curiously as I stopped turning towards him saying, "You're awfully short for a hobbit."

"You're trying to change the subject!" he said suspiciously as I stared at him for a moment, it was true though he was quite short, a few feet shorter than I was at least.

"A wizard never reveals his secrets not even to a lovely lady such as myself." I said seeing him roll his eyes but kept up his pace beside me saying, "I talked to Merry, he told me your mom was the elf in Bilbo's stories."

I stopped turning to him saying, "She was yes."

"Your mother was amazing, hearing how she and Bilbo outwitted the dragon and reclaiming the home of those dwarves, she was a real hero." He said excitedly making me smile sadly saying, "Yes… she really was."

We finally reached Bag End as I turned back to him again saying, "Well I'm sure I shall see you again before Gandalf returns."

I saw him smile as he began walking off replying, "I hope so."


	5. An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Journey**

It had been a few days since Frodo and I had heard from Gandalf and I had begun to worry something was very wrong. Sam gave me the tour he promised me with Frodo, he was a very kind guy and I could tell he was very treasured by his friends. Pippin would often come to bother me whenever I made my way into the forest to get some peace and quiet, Merry would occasionally be there with him as they wanted me to tell stories of my time in the wilderness for so long. The Shire was a place I could see myself living one day when I ever grew tired of adventures of course but I doubted I'd be tired of traveling anytime soon.

Frodo had gone out drinking with Sam, Merry, and Pippin and despite them inviting me I decided to stay in Bag End reading beside the fireplace. I heard a sharp knock at the door causing me to jump slightly closing the book walking cautiously over to the door turning the handle.

"Uncle Gandalf?" I said slightly shocked watching him storm in looking around the house saying, "Where is Frodo?"

"He went drinking with his friends but he should be back soon." I said seeing how on edge he was walking closer to him saying, "What is wrong?"

"Not now… we must wait for Frodo." He said disappearing down a hallway while I frowned, something was definitely wrong.

* * *

It didn't take long for the front door to open as Frodo must have seen the fearful look on my face walking towards me until Gandalf appeared saying, "Is it safe?"

Knowing what Gandalf was speaking about Frodo rummaged through a chest taking out the envelope that held the ring his uncle had left him throwing it into the fire.

"Do you see anything?" Gandalf said worried as Frodo looked into the fire saying, "No, I don't see anything."

I heard Gandalf sigh in relief feeling the pressure in the room tense up hearing Frodo say softly, "No wait… I see symbols it looks like writing."

"It's Black Speech only seen in the heat of the fire." Gandalf said turning around using something to grab the ring holding it out to Frodo saying, "Do not worry it's quite cool."

"Gandalf… it's not possible that this is that ring." I said feeling my voice shake staring at the symbols, my mother had told me stories of a ring… a very dark and dangerous ring.

"What does it say?" Frodo asked as Gandalf replied, "In the common tongue it reads "One Ring to Rule Them All. One Ring to Find Them. One Ring to Bring Them All and In The Darkness Bind Them"."

"This is Sauron's ring, forged in the fires of Mordor and that is where it can only be destroyed." I said feeling my body shake but Gandalf placed a hand on my shoulder calming me as he said, "Bilbo has had it this whole time and now the ring has chosen you."

Frodo looked scared saying, "What must I do?"

"It must be destroyed in the fires from whence it came." Gandalf said as he looked at me saying, "Does anyone else know that you have this ring?"

I shook my head as Gandalf said, "We must move quickly before it's too late."

"Gandalf, who else knows of this ring?" Frodo said worriedly seeing Gandalf look at him sadly replying, "One other creature was aware of the ring, for years he was tortured by Sauron's forces before his escape they only got two words out of him. Shire and Baggins."

"Shire, Baggins, but that would lead them here?" Frodo said fearfully running over to Gandalf holding the ring out saying, "Take the ring Gandalf."

Gandalf looked at the ring fearfully, clearly, Frodo did not yet know the dark corrupted power the ring held telling Frodo no until Frodo said, "I'm giving it to you."

"No! It is yours now." Gandalf said seeing Frodo look at him scared saying, "What am I to do?"

"Pack lightly my lad, Marina grab your things for travel." Gandalf said as we both quickly began to get our belongings while Gandalf said, "You will head for Bree and meet me at the Prancing Pony if I do not make it I will send a friend named Strider."

I clipped on my cloak as Frodo and I stood beside each other while Gandalf looked down at us proudly saying, "Frodo you remind me so much of your uncle and you my dear are a spitting image of your mother."

Frodo and I smiled looking towards one another until we heard something outside the window as Gandalf pushed us back walking slowly towards the open window hitting whatever it was in the head before pulling it up.

I looked down surprised seeing Frodo's friend Sam hearing Gandalf say, "Doing some late-night snooping Master Gamgee?"

"I wasn't doing nothing of the sort." Sam said fearfully while Gandalf said, "What did you hear?"

"Nothing…" he said shakily then closed his eyes saying, "Okay something about a dark lord and a ring but I swear that's all."

"Frodo, I suggest packing an extra bag for Master Gamgee." Gandalf said seeing Frodo runoff while Gandalf helped Sam to his feet.

"Marina my dear make sure there is enough food for the road." Gandalf said while I nodded making my way to the pantry grabbing some bread and spices for the road seeing Frodo come up beside me.

"I am truly sorry you were burden with this." I said sadly while he replied, "I'm just meant to get the ring to a safe place and if it will protect the shire I will do so."

I smiled lightly towards him, he was quite fearless but I didn't envy him, even if this journey was short I could only imagine the impact such responsibility could have on someone. Once we finished Gandalf led us outside seeing it was still nighttime.

"Stay off the main roads and don't talk to anyone you don't know." Gandalf said warningly as we all nodded watching him get back on the horse before taking off quickly.

"Don't worry you two, I'll keep you safe." I said putting on a brave face as they both nodded scared as we made our way out of the shire in the dead of night.


	6. Adding to the Party

**Chapter 6: Adding to the Party**

The sun had begun to rise in the sky when we got to farmlands as they ate while we walked but I kept my eyes focused ahead. Traveling with them I learned hobbits needed lots of stops for food and rest and while I knew it was urgent we get to the Bree as fast as possible I also knew this was all new to them. While we were walking I felt them both stop turning around to see Sam standing in one spot looking at the ground making me approach him.

"Sam… is everything alright?" I asked worried while he said, "This is the farthest I've ever been from the Shire…"

Frodo, being the good friend he was, came up beside him putting a kind hand on his shoulder as Sam took a step letting out a breath he'd been holding.

I smiled at them both trying to lighten the mood saying, "Do not worry your hobbit heads, you'll be back in the shire before you know it."

We reached a large cornfield as I walked beside Frodo trying my best to traverse through the field when we suddenly heard Sam yelling out to us. We stopped following his voice as he looked relieved seeing both of us.

"Don't worry Sam." Frodo said smiling while Sam shook his head saying, "I made a promise to Master Gandalf, don't you let him out of your sight Samwise Gamgee and I don't mean to."

I laughed lightly until we heard something running towards us making me grip my weapon until two very familiar hobbits ran into us.

"What are you two doing here?" Sam said as Merry and Pippin looked at us surprised but I looked down seeing they had a bunch of vegetables between their arms saying, "Have you been stealing from this farmer?"

They went to speak when we heard a large dog and angry man making his way towards us as I grabbed both their cloaks saying, "Come on!"

We began running through the field at full speed and I looked back not seeing anyone following us but when I turned around we had hit a cliff tumbling down. We all rolled down the hill as I felt myself get kicked and pushed finally coming to a stop feeling a weight land on top of me. I groaned opening my eyes to be met with a pair of green ones making my cheeks go red.

"Sorry." Pippin said innocently as I scoffed pushing him off of me standing up as I brushed myself off.

"Mushrooms!" Merry said happily watching him, Pippin and Sam go for them as I noticed we were on the road.

"We should get off the road…" I said quietly as Frodo looked down the road feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge, "Get off the road now!"

We jumped down off the road under a fallen tree hidden underneath it as a sudden chill came into the air making my body tremble. I could hear the large horse feet approaching feeling the hobbits grow still hearing the rider get off of his horse. I looked up seeing the cloaked figure above us sniffing the air as bugs and spiders began crawling around us trying to flee the immediate threat. Pippin went to make a noise when I wrapped my arm around his shoulders covering his mouth as I closed my eyes trying to ignore the creatures crawling all over our bodies.

I opened my eyes in time to see Merry throwing a rock as the creature screeched in anger riding off towards the noise seeing this as a perfect moment to getaway. We got far away from the road as the hobbits caught their breaths.

"What was that thing?" Pippin said shakily as Merry looked towards us saying, "That rider was looking for something… or someone… Frodo?"

I saw the conflict in Frodo's eyes as I said, "We need to get to Bree as soon as possible."

Merry and Pippin looked between each other before Merry said, "Bucklebury Ferry, let's go."

We began running again unsure of how close our enemies were seeing the sun had set as we turned back onto a road. We could hear the horrid screeching not far behind us as I ran ahead seeing a wooden board tied off making quick work of it when Pippin and Merry reached me helping. I looked up seeing one of the riders right behind Frodo as I picked up a rock throwing it at the rider hearing it hiss angrily.

"Come on everyone on!" Pippin yelled as I looked behind me seeing they had pushed off the board grabbing Frodo tossing him on as I jumped on feeling the hobbits grab onto me so I wouldn't fall into the water.

I looked back seeing the horses not wanting to touch the water as the riders screeched before taking off as I looked at Merry and Pippin saying, "Will we beat them to Bree?"

"Yea, this is the fastest way, they must go around the river." Merry said as I sighed relieved watching them all row as Frodo stared at where the riders once stood visibly shaken.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on?" Pippin asked breaking the silence as I looked over at him saying, "I suppose at this point you are both involved… we are to meet Gandalf at the Prancing Pony where he will guide us somewhere safe."

"Safe from what?" Merry asked as Frodo said, "An artifact that has come into my possession from my uncle."

"What kind of artifact." Pippin asked as I said, "A dangerous one that is not to be revealed right now, the most important thing is that I get you all to safety and I intend to."

"Where do you think Gandalf will take us?" Sam asked curiously as I looked ahead of us saying, "Rivendell I image… but I can't be sure."

"Isn't that where the elves are?" Pippin asked making me nod saying, "Yes, it's the safest place I can think of in all of Middle Earth."

"I hope you're right." Frodo said making me nod seeing storm clouds coming, we were in for a long night.


	7. Strider

**Chapter 7: Strider **

The rain was pouring hard once we made it across the river near our destination, we were all wet and tired as we jogged to the large gates of Bree. Once at the gate I knocked on it hard seeing a man look around the slot above us until he looked down looking at a slot closer to our size.

"What do you lot want?" he asked obviously grumpy from standing outside in the rain as Frodo said, "We are hobbits of the shire seeking entry into Bree."

He closed the slot hearing the lock click seeing a small door open as he ushered us all in saying, "Not safe being on the roads this late young hobbit, these are dangerous times."

"Which way is it to the Prancing Pony?" I asked while he pointed us in the right direction so we made our way over ready to get out of the rain.

I looked around getting my bearings seeing that there was an inn across the way of the Prancing Pony should we need an escape route seeing the hobbits weren't paying as close attention to our surroundings as I was.

Once inside we saw it was filled with humans as we all shuffled towards a table taking turns grabbing something to drink. Frodo and Sam were quite while Merry and Pippin seemed to not understand the true risks of our journey as I finally got my drink walking back to the table with Merry.

"What is that?!" Pippin said staring at Merry and my drink as Merry smirked saying, "That Pippin is a pint."

"It comes in pints?!" he said excitedly hearing Merry make a noise in his cup seeing Pippin stand saying, "I'm getting one."

"You already have this one…" I said but it fell on deaf ears rolling my eyes looking around the inn.

The bartender hadn't heard from Gandalf in quite some time but we couldn't stay here forever hoping Gandalf's friend would arrive soon, it wasn't safe.

"Frodo Baggins, he's right over there." I heard turning quickly to see Pippin talking merrily with the barkeep as my eyes widened.

Frodo and I stood up quickly to shut him up as I grabbed him by the collar saying, "Are you insane!"

His eyes remained wide looking behind me realizing Frodo had disappeared making me let go of him saying, "Oh no…"

"Did I do that?" Pippin said quietly while I shook my head saying, "No but that was absolutely stupid telling them his real name, he is in serious danger and you may have made it worse."

He looked at me apologetically as I scanned around the room looking by the stairs in time to see Frodo appear and someone grab him heading upstairs.

I whistled to the others to follow me as we made our way upstairs while I followed Frodo's voice to a door.

I kicked it in as they held pots or their fists hearing Sam say, "Unhand him or I'll gut you myself!"

I looked at him for a moment saying, "You're Strider?"

"And you must be Marina, we haven't much time, now that he's worn the ring they will know where we are." He said looking at all of us while I said, "There is another inn across the way."

He nodded quickly as we all slipped out unnoticed getting a room watching the hobbits fall onto the beds obviously exhausted. I walked around the room since there wasn't a bed for me but I wasn't feeling very tired anyway.

"Gandalf never told me about you." I said to strider quietly as he looked at me from the window saying, "I expect he wouldn't but I know of you and your mother."

"It seems everyone knows my mother, probably more than I do." I said sitting in a chair beside him seeing him smile saying, "Though she didn't live a long life she had many friends."

I smiled sadly seeing him look out the window holding up a finger to remain quiet as I turned my head seeing the riders had entered Bree and were walking into the Prancing Pony. It didn't take long until we heard the angry screeches from across the way seeing all the hobbits sit up quickly looking around fearfully.

"What are they?" Frodo said as strider looked at him saying, "They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths bond by Sauron to hunt for the one ring. Neither living nor dead they will not stop until the ring is back with its master."

I watched them get on their horses heading out breathing a sigh of relief looking at the hobbits saying, "Don't worry you all are safe."

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?" Sam asked me worried making me shrug saying, "It's alright you all need your rest more than I do."

"She is right it will be a few days' time before we reach our destination it's best you get your rest." Strider said watching the hobbits all uneasily sink back into bed.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly as he said, "Rivendell."


	8. Eyes Forward

**Chapter 8: Eyes Forward**

We left very early before the sun had risen grabbing a quick bite to eat before heading off in the direction of Rivendell. There was no point in Pippin and Merry going back now, they were seen by the riders so they were in as much danger as we were.

Strider and I led them through the forest hearing them breathing heavily from all the walking as I slowed my pace down coming up beside them both handing them some of my water.

"If I knew adventures meant this much walking I'd have stayed home." Pippin said out of breath making me smirk saying, "This is a breeze compared to what we could be doing, I've climbed up mountains and cold damp ruins."

"I hope we don't have to do that." Merry said making me laugh replying, "Probably not."

After another hour of walking Merry and Pippin stopped walking as Strider turned towards them saying, "Gentlemen we do not stop until nightfall."

Pippin looked offended saying, "What about breakfast?"

"We've already had it." I said crossing my arms as he crossed them back saying, "We've had one yes but what about second breakfast?"

Strider looked at him funny as Merry replied, "I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pippin."

Pippin's eyes widened horrified saying, "Well, what about elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?"

I laughed patting his back saying, "I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

Once nightfall hit the hobbits were exhausted so I stayed to look after them while Strider went hunting coming back with a deer as Sam quickly began preparing dinner for us all.

"You're a good cook Sam, you must have all the hobbit ladies at your door." I said taking a bite out of the meat seeing him laugh lightly while Merry nudged him saying, "He only has eyes for Rosie but he's too afraid to say anything."

Sam looked offended at him saying, "I'll ask her, just need it to be the right moment."

"Do you have an elf fellow waiting for you?" Merry asked as I replied, "No, I'm always traveling with Gandalf or when she was alive my mother, I don't have any time for such things."

"Plus you're probably too short for elf folk." Pippin said as I glared at him saying, "You're one to talk Pipsqueak."

They all laughed lightly except Pippin who shrunk back into his seat not speaking again making me smirk finishing up my food yawning.

"You all should get some rest, I will watch over you." Strider said as I lied down on my bedroll wrapping my cloak around myself falling asleep to the fire crackling.

Once the sun had risen we were on the move again as we all marched along hearing the hobbits talk about home and what they missed, most of it consisted of food which didn't surprise me. Despite not getting any sleep Strider seemed to not be affected by it as he pressed on with a man of purpose making me come up beside him.

"So what did you know about my mother?" I asked as he turned looking down at me saying, "Well we all know about her adventure against the dragon Smaug but once she got back from her quest she helped aid Rivendell against orc attacks which was when I met her. She was pregnant with you at that time but that didn't stop her from fighting with her all."

I smiled saying, "Yea that sounds like her…"

"Once you were born she left right away since you were very sick when you were little, the last time I saw her though she just wasn't the same." He said making me frown replying, "How so?"

"Well I had gone to Rivendell after the battle to stay and recover, she left right after the battle but when she came back it was different, your mother was always a light in the darkness someone who helped raise our spirits whenever the men wanted to give up. In Rivendell, though she was sad, your mother never wanted to talk about her feelings and no one ever pressed her on it. After that night she left with Gandalf and you, that was the last time I ever saw her." I looked down sad, I didn't remember much of my life in Rivendell but knew I had family their hoping maybe one of them knew more.

* * *

"_Eyes forward Marina you don't want the enemy to get the slip on you." My mother said sternly as I turned my eyes holding one of her daggers tightly in my hands. _

"_Mother, when can I go on an adventure with you?" I asked curiously as she laughed saying, "When you're older, you're barely over 40." _

_I scoffed saying, "I'm not a child though, Gandalf said I age differently than elves because I'm part Hobbit." _

"_I'm aware my dear but that doesn't mean you're still an adult, I didn't go off on my first adventure till I was over 100." She said smiling sadly as I replied, "I know mom you've told me about it but you also ran off for yours." _

_She laughed saying, "I suggest you don't get any funny ideas dear." _

"_I won't but I wish you'd tell me about father." I said giggling seeing her smile falter for a moment replying, "One day I will tell you all about him but for now eyes forward." _

I sighed sadly remembering that was one of the last training sessions I had before she began to grow ill and Gandalf had to take over. I noticed it would be nighttime soon as Strider brought us up a large cliff seeing we were in some ruins as he looked around.

"I'm going to scout ahead so stay here with the others and be on your guard." Strider said making me nod watching him disappear into the growing darkness.


	9. Danger in the Darkness

**Chapter 9: Danger in the Darkness**

The sun was beginning to set as I leaned against a broken pillar yawning lightly as they all watched me while eating some apples.

"If I shut my eyes for a moment so Strider can get some rest when he returns will you make sure they don't do anything stupid?" I asked looking at Sam seeing that Frodo was already asleep watching Sam nod as I laid my head back letting sleep consume me.

_I ran quickly to my mother's side as she had collapsed again feeling Gandalf run past me picking her up gently. _

_We were staying in an old broken down hut as I paced back and forth waiting for Gandalf to come out with any news. The door to the room opened as I walked quickly over towards him but the look on his face wasn't hopeful. _

"_Uncle Gandalf… please tell me you can fix this?" I asked softly seeing him put a hand on my shoulder replying, "There is nothing I can do now except make her comfortable." _

"_What about the other elves, surely they'd have something?" I asked getting desperate while he sighed replying, "I'm sorry Marina they wouldn't be able to either." _

_My eyes began to fill with tears as I looked at the door hearing him say, "She wants to talk to you." _

_I walked slowly to my mother's side as she grasped my hand weakly feeling the tears begin to pool out as she smiled sadly at me. _

"_I want you to have your grandparent's daggers." She said holding them both out to me as I took them with shaky hands saying, "This isn't fair… why aren't you getting better?" _

_She wiped a tear from my cheek saying, "Some things that are broken cannot be fixed regardless of how much we try, just know my dear that I love you." _

"_I can't lose you… I have no one left." I said closing my eyes hearing her laugh lightly saying, "Gandalf will be there for you and you will find others on your adventures. Perhaps even find someone you'll grow to care for…"_

"_I doubt that." I laughed weakly feeling fresh tears begin to fall. _

_She stroked my tear-stained cheek her eyes looking into mine as she said weakly, "You have your father's eyes… it is nice to see them… one last time…" _

I woke up with a jolt grabbing my head feeling tears want to fall but the sound of a crackling fire broke me out of it.

"What are you doing? Put out that fire!" I yelled scrambling to get up as I kicked dirt into it but hearing screeching in the distance it was clear we'd been found.

I looked towards all the frightened hobbits feeling my fist tighten around my daggers saying, "Weapons out, we must defend ourselves, I will do what I can to protect you."

They all nodded scared as I slowed my breathing keeping my eyes forward, I had people to protect even if my body was trembling immensely.

* * *

I saw the hooded riders begin to ascend the ruins holding their swords up as I stayed in front of the hobbits glaring towards them all. One quickly went to strike but I deflected it with my dagger using my other dagger to swipe at another as his sword came towards me. I watched as a third one came to strike me but the hobbits jumped into action to help defend me.

I kept blocking their attacks until one of them grabbed my shirt lifting me in the air feeling it start to choke me. I clawed for breath feeling myself get lifted as my feet danged helplessly unable to get any air.

I turned to my side seeing Sam, Pippin and Merry get surrounded and to my other side, Frodo was being backed into a corner by another until he suddenly disappeared.

I felt the hold on my neck let go as I swallowed up some air coughing feeling Pippin, Merry and Sam run to my side to make sure I was okay. I looked up seeing them circle an empty space until one raised his sword stabbing the air hearing Frodo cry out appearing again as he clenched the ring tightly. I heard a noise to my side seeing Strider come out of nowhere with a torch driving back the riders easily throwing it into one of their faces watching them all flee.

"What happened?" Strider said as I replied weakly, "The rider stabbed Frodo when he disappeared."

He picked up the sword watching it disappear before grabbing Frodo saying, "We must move quickly."

We all ran down the ruins at a quick pace hearing the riders in the distance passing some stone trolls as Strider placed Frodo down moving his clothes to see the wound.

"He was struck with a Morgul-Blade, the poison is slowly making its way to his heart and once it reaches it he will become a wraith." Strider said hearing Frodo cry out in pain as I said, "There must be a way to help him."

"Do you know of Athelas?" Strider asked while I nodded saying, "Kingsfoil it's a weed."

"It will slow the poison until we can reach Rivendell you guys go search for some." Strider said as we all nodded spreading out to find it.

I stared at the ground feeling my body shake, it was my fault he had gotten hurt, I should have never fallen asleep. I finally found some as I picked the weeds making my way back to where Frodo was but stopped short seeing an elven woman appear on horseback.

I handed the weeds to Strider as he talked with the woman in a hushed tone standing beside the hobbits as they watched worriedly for their friend.

"She's an elf." Sam said while I nodded saying, "He will be safe now."

Strider picked up Frodo leading him to her horse as she got on holding onto him hearing Merry say, "Where is she taking him?"

"Rivendell, it will be much faster on horseback." I said quietly as she rode off hearing Sam yell, "Are you crazy those things are still out there!"

"I know they are Master Gamgee but he will be safe, for now, I must make sure you guys make it safely." Strider said as we all nodded deciding the best thing to do was to keep moving.

The morning had come and we were still on the path to Rivendell making our way through a clearing, despite how tired we all felt we were all determined to get to where Frodo was to make sure he was safe. I looked down still upset about how he got hurt unable to hold off the riders even if I knew I didn't stand a chance if I was my mother I might have had done it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder seeing Pippin beside me saying with slight worry, "Are you alright?"

"Yea, don't worry about me." I said shrugging off his hand seeing him frown lightly saying, "It wasn't your fault, we were the ones who started the fire."

"And I'm the one who foolishly thought you guys wouldn't do anything stupid so yes Pippin it is my fault Frodo got hurt." I said with a slight bitterness to my voice seeing him sigh knowing it was easier just to leave me alone.


	10. A Calm Before the Growing Storm

**Chapter 10: A Calm Before the Growing Storm**

The evening was quickly coming upon us as we finally made it to the hidden entrance of Rivendell, we hadn't stopped once eating on the go and only taking a moment to drink some water. I saw elves posted around the entrance staring up at the buildings vaguely remembering them.

I saw one elf make his way down smiling kindly towards us all saying, "Welcome to Rivendell young hobbits, and Marina it is good to see you again, you've grown much since I saw you last."

"Lord Elrond?" I said remembering his face seeing him smile saying, "Indeed."

"Where is Frodo?" Sam asked worried as he put a hand up saying, "Frodo is alright, he is recovering but as soon as he wakes up you all will be the first to know."

We all sighed relieved as he smiled saying, "For now we will escort you all to someplace you can rest, you've had a long journey."

One by one the hobbits were given a room until it was just Elrond and I as we made our way up some stairs hearing him say, "This was your mother's old room, we've kept it just as it was before she left."

He opened the door seeing an unmade bed and books scattered around the room smiling lightly as he said, "I was very sad to hear of your mother's passing, she was like a daughter to me and was loved by many here."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." I said looking at him feeling him place a gentle hand on my shoulder saying, "Of course, now get some rest."

Once the door closed I collapsed onto the bed too tired to do anything else regardless of my growling stomach and dirty clothes.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling more refreshed than ever getting a much-needed bath putting on some clean clothes that had been left for me. I walked out of the room given directions to where the hobbits were seeing they were all eating happily.

"Morning Marina." I heard them all say as I smiled lightly saying, "Morning."

I watched them dig into their food greedily as I ate slowly not wanting to overdo it despite how much my stomach grumbled angrily. Elrond walked in seeing us all assuring us that though he was still unconscious Frodo was healing and would hopefully awaken within the next few days.

"This place is incredible." Sam said looking around while Pippin said, "Yes but the food is rather odd and everyone is too tall."

"That's an awfully rude thing to say Pipsqueak." I said glancing over at him seeing his brows furrow replying, "You're short too."

I scoffed replying, "I'm still taller than you Pipsqueak."

"I could still grow." He said defensively while Merry pat his back saying, "Doubt that Pip."

I smirked drinking some water watching him cross his arms defeated saying softly, "Whatever."

"Would you both stop flirting." Sam said as we both looked at him quickly saying at the same time, "We are not!"

The table erupted in laughter as I grumbled crossing my arms now deciding the best thing to do was ignore them all.

"It appears I missed the fun." I heard behind me looking up to see Gandalf standing there with a kind smile on his face.

I jumped up from my chair hugging him tightly as he grunted against my sudden weight laughing as I said, "Uncle Gandalf I'm so happy to see you."

"I am also happy to see you my dear and safe, I see your party has grown since I sent you off, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took… I should have known." He said knowingly as Merry replied, "We happened to cross paths it wasn't our fault."

"None the less the more the merrier." He said smiling sitting down with us as they began talking about our adventure so far.

I saw the elf woman that took Frodo walk in smiling kindly towards all of us introducing herself as Arwen who was Elrond's daughter.

"You probably don't remember me Marina but I helped your mother bring you into this world." She said as I replied, "I remembered your name but not your face."

"You were still quite young when you left it is understandable." She said while I looked at them both saying, "Why did my mother take me away from this place?"

Elrond laughed replying, "Well when your mother lived here she ran off to join the adventure with the dwarves and I truly believe she wanted to make sure you didn't run off either, instead she wished to take you wherever she went."

I smiled lightly as Arwen offered to show the hobbits around Rivendell which they graciously agreed wanting to see this grand elven haven. I saw another elf come over to Elrond and whisper in his ear before walking off as I finished my food. I watched Elrond and Gandalf exchange a look making me raise my eyebrow curiously as their eyes met mine.

"Marina there is a guest waiting for you in your room." He said while I stared at him curiously excusing myself before I walked to my mother's room.

I opened the door looking towards the balcony seeing a short white-haired hobbit staring down at the garden below walking forward saying, "Master Baggins?"

He jumped slightly turning around seeing he had aged dramatically since I saw him last giving me a kind smile saying, "Hello Marina."

"You have aged." I said hearing him laugh saying, "Yes well as one should when they are as old as I am I imagine."

"What can I do for you, Master Baggins?" I asked kindly seeing him smile lightly replying, "I… I wanted to talk to you about your mother."


	11. A Welcomed Embrace

**Chapter 11: A Welcomed Embrace **

"What about her?" I said feeling my mouth suddenly become dry as he smiled grabbing something from his pocket.

"When your mother and I were going through the dragon horde I found this and gave it to her." He began opening his hand to see a beautiful mithril ring that had a sapphire embedded into it finishing with, "The last time I saw her she gave it back to me as a promise to come back to it and me."

I looked up at his face seeing he had tears in his eyes saying, "That was over 60 years ago… and I never stopped waiting for her to return."

I felt my body shake slightly feeling tears fill my eyes saying just above a whisper, "It's you…"

He smiled kindly wiping a tear that had fallen saying, "Yes it's me."

"Father." I said rushing over to hug him as he hugged back feeling the tears fall freely from my eyes as I said between sobs, "I never stopped believing I'd see you one day."

"Had I known about you sooner my dear I would have been there." He said making me pull away saying, "Why weren't you there?"

I saw him frown lightly saying, "I believe your mother had come to see me once she was done fighting for Rivendell, that was when I had first taken Frodo in since his parents died, she must have assumed he was mine and left."

I closed my eyes saying, "That's why she looked so sad when I asked about you…"

"Believe me, Marina I wish things were different, I have never stopped loving your mother although I'm sure she would be a lot more beautiful than I am if she were still here." He said trying to lighten the mood making me smile saying, "It wouldn't have mattered I don't believe she ever stopped loving you either."

He smiled putting his hand on my shoulder saying, "This ring belongs to you now, she would have wanted you to have it."

"Are you sure, it's all you have left of hers?" I said unsure while he put it into my hands saying, "I will always have my memories and a piece of her still lives in you, though you did get my eyes."

I smiled proudly putting the ring on my finger feeling it fit perfectly looking back up at him hugging him once more saying, "Thank you, father."

* * *

After some tears and laughs Bilbo and I walked around Rivendell eventually meeting up with Gandalf and the other hobbits, who looked very surprised and excited to see him.

After they all exchanged hugs I saw Gandalf wink towards me knowingly saying, "That is a lovely ring you have my dear."

I looked down at it while the other hobbits noticed it saying, "Thank you it was a gift from my father."

"I thought you didn't know your father?" Sam asked curiously while I smiled wider tilting my head towards Bilbo saying, "I recently found him."

They followed my eyes seeing them widened as Bilbo smiled fondly towards me hearing Pippin snort saying, "He looks more like he'd be your grandfather now."

"Oh shut it Pipsqueak!" I said running at him with my daggers out as he shrieked sprinting off into the garden hearing the laughter from everyone behind us.

Once everything was settled down we all sat eating lunch enjoying each other's company Gandalf had gone off to check on Frodo while I sat with Sam, Pippin, and Merry. Bilbo had gone for a walk with Elrond as I watched the hobbits quietly sipping on some tea.

Suddenly they all went quiet as I looked up seeing Frodo smiling towards us all watching them all run over hugging him.

I stood up walking towards him as they let him go while I said, "I'm glad you're doing better."

He came over hugging me saying quietly, "I'm glad you were there to keep them safe."

I smiled into the hug until he let go saying, "I trust Gandalf has already come to see you?"

"Yea he was there when I woke up." Frodo said as I looked to my side smiling lightly seeing him make a face as I tilted my head.

He looked over to the direction I tilted to seeing Bilbo sitting down humming smiling towards me before running to him. I watched them hug smiling knowing right now they needed to be alone but I would talk to Frodo later.

I sat on the fountain in the gardens humming lightly as it began to get dark out but I didn't feel like leaving enjoying the scenery and quiet. That was at least when I heard someone walking through the garden making a bunch of noise causing my eyes to close.

"What are you doing Pipsqueak?" I said not opening them feeling him sit next to me saying, "I wish you wouldn't call me that and Frodo was looking for you."

"He was?" I said opening my eyes seeing Pippin closer than I anticipated nodding lightly saying, "Yea he's in his room… I figured you'd be out here… you seem to like nature."

I gave him a look over he had a very soft kind of face while his eyes I hadn't noticed were emerald in color and had an innocent charm to them. I shook my head not seeing the relevance of noticing such things standing up looking towards him.

"I do indeed and thank you for letting me know Pipsqueak, have a pleasant night." I said placing a hand on his shoulder for a moment before heading back up to the stairs ignoring an irritating thumping in my chest.

I knocked on Frodo's door as he called for me to come in walking in to see him holding a book smiling towards me.

"Pipsqueak said you wanted to see me." I said seeing him laugh lightly replying, "I did yes, I talked to Bilbo earlier."

His face became more serious as I approached him sitting in a chair beside the bed while he said, "He told me everything… about your mother and how you… you're his daughter."

"I was probably just as shocked as you." I said while he smiled saying, "It makes sense though, after reading his book how much he cared about your mother."

I looked down at the book in his hands saying, "He wrote a book?"

Frodo nodded handing it to me saying, "You're welcome to read it, I'm sure he'd want you to."

"Thank you." I said taking the book from him as he laughed saying, "And once all this business is done you'll always have a home at Bag End, it's your home just as much as it's mine."

I felt tears start to fill my eyes but I quickly wiped them away saying, "I've never had a proper home… we've moved around so much."

He put a comforting hand on my shoulder saying, "You don't have to worry anymore."

"Thank you Frodo, this truly all means so much to me and I'll make sure that from here on out I shall protect you." I said giving him a confident smile saying, "I trust you won't have to after this Marina but thank you."


	12. Joining the Fellowship

**Chapter 12: Joining the Fellowship **

I began pacing back and forth crossing my arms angrily as I looked up watching men of all races go to the council meeting. Despite my protesting, Gandalf told me I had to stay behind with the hobbits watching Sam quickly leave upset that he was also left behind. I now was beside Pippin and Merry who continued to watch my pacing.

"You're going to make us dizzy if you keep doing that." Merry said as I glared at him saying, "It's not fair, I should be up there too, I have just as much a right as anyone else."

"Gandalf is just trying to protect you." Pippin suggested while I stopped sighing replying, "I know he is but I'm very capable and I want to help."

"So do we." They said as I looked up smirking lightly saying, "I have an idea."

All three of our heads peeked around the corner hearing them talk about how the ring must be taken to Mordor to be destroyed back in the fire from whence it came. Also learning that Strider's real name was Aragorn the rightful king of Gondor and half elvish from the stories I was told. Frodo was the first to volunteer as Gandalf followed suit just like I knew he would seeing the council grow quiet.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragon said coming up to Frodo as I watched an elvish man approach next saying, "And you have my bow."

"And my axe." A dwarf piped in smiling at them while the man slowly came towards Frodo saying, "You carry the weight of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" we heard as Merry, Pippin, and I turned our heads seeing Sam run out saying, "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me."

"I distinctly remember telling you Master Gamgee that this was a private council meeting." Gandalf said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Is there anyone else that would like to join speak now or hold your peace." Elrond said looking to Merry and Pippin as we all nodded in agreement, looks like I was getting my adventure after all.

"We're coming too!" I yelled as Elrond looked towards us three surprised but I saw the knowing smile on Gandalf's face.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in sacks to stop us." Merry said while Pippin nodded replying, "Anyway, you'll need people of intelligence on this journey… quest… thing."

I snorted leaning towards him saying, "Well that rules you out Pipsqueak."

He gave me an eye roll but smiled none the less seeing my smile as Elrond looked towards us all saying, "Ten companions… so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

We all smiled proudly when Pippin clapped saying, "Great… where are we going."

* * *

We were all quickly introduced to the other members learning that Legolas knew of my mother as well as Gimli's father Gloin was with her when they took back the Lonely Mountain. It seemed Gloin wasn't surprised in the least that I was Bilbo's daughter having traveled with him and my mother enough to know they both cared for each other dearly.

I lied awake to excited to get any sleep knowing tomorrow we would set out on our quest looking overseeing it was still hours before the dawn would break. I gazed over at my daggers and traveling gear sitting up as I went through and made sure I had everything ready then began fidgeting with my ring.

"Don't worry mother… I will make you proud… I will protect them just like you did." I said to the ring before climbing back in bed quietly waiting for the dawn.

I pet our noble pony Bill since he would be carrying most of the supplies needed for the journey as everyone else was getting ready to set out. I looked over seeing Bilbo usher me over so I walked towards him smiling as he grabbed my arms.

"Do be safe my dear, the road ahead shall be dangerous." He said comfortingly while I replied, "Don't worry I will, I have a piece of you and mother with me to keep me safe."

He looked down at the ring smiling lightly as he looked past me for a moment before leaning closer to me saying, "Listen to me Marina when the road gets dark and surely it will don't be afraid to seek the comfort your heart wants."

I gave him a confused face saying, "What do you mean by that father?"

"All I'm saying is one day you'll find someone that chooses you and continues to choose you every day, and that's when you will be thankful everything happened the way it did. Just promise… don't ever stop choosing them back." He said feeling him squeeze my arms lightly as I laughed gently saying, "I doubt I shall find such a thing on this journey but I promise if I do I will."

We all waved as we left not sure when we'd see any of them again setting out in the wild as I trekked near the back with Merry, Pippin, and Boromir. For the most part, the journey was quiet since we were all fairly new to one another but eventually, we grew more comfortable in each other's company.

"I shall train you boys to fight." I heard Boromir say to Pippin and Merry as we were beginning to travel through rolling hills smiling at them.

"Are you used to fighting children Lord Boromir?" I asked averting my eyes to them seeing the stink eye from the two hobbits but earned a hearty laugh from Boromir saying, "I haven't any children but I've trained young lads before, when did you learn to fight milady?"

"My mother trained me young, she deemed it necessary since we were always traveling around." I said while Boromir replied, "Have you traveled to Gondor?"

"I haven't had the pleasure, we never spent a lot of time in the company of men." I said hearing a snort from Pippin tilting my head saying, "Something funny Pipsqueak?"

He gave a little smile shaking his head while Boromir laughed saying, "You must visit once our quest has finished when not being attacked it's quite a sight to behold."

"Did your mother ever tell you of me?" Legolas asked curiously walking beside me as I replied, "She did mention a blond elf, who tried to flirt with her whilst they were holding her friends in prison, is that you?"

I saw him look slightly embarrassed saying, "Had I known she was spoken for I wouldn't have, your mother was very beautiful so it was only natural."

"Aye, my father told me she was as beautiful as she was strong." Gimli said making me smile proudly replying, "I hope to one day live up to her expectation."

Gandalf laughed saying, "You will my dear, for that I'm certain."


	13. Above the Mountain and Below

**Chapter 13: Above the Mountain than Below**

I sat on a rock watching Boromir spar with Merry and Pippin while everyone else was relaxing enjoying a moment of peace. Boromir was a good teacher and they were learning quickly but still had a long way to go before they could fight for an army. Suddenly getting fed up with loosing they both jumped onto Boromir sending him to the ground as we all laughed until Legolas came over.

"Crows in the distance." He said seeing Gandalf stand up quickly replying, "We must hide quickly."

I ran for under a boulder huddled beside Gandalf as it was quiet for a moment until we heard loud cawing above us and thousands of wings. Eventually, the sound died down seeing them fly off in the distance standing back up with everyone.

"Spies of Saruman, we must choose another path, let us take the path up the Misty Mountains." Gandalf said towards us seeing the narrow rocky path that eventually grew to snow.

It took us till nightfall just to get to the edge of the mountain collapsing on the ground feeling the cool air imagining how much worse it was going to be the higher we got. They got a little fire going as Aragorn and Legolas found some rabbits cooking them.

I stayed beside the fire nibbling on some rabbit meat watching Sam feed Bill the pony a carrot smiling lightly, they had grown fond of each other. I wrapped my cloak around myself fighting off the shiver that traveled up my spine closing my eyes trying my best to get some rest knowing we had a long trek ahead.

_I ran through the tall grass getting lost since I was too short to look over it only going by my mother's voice in the distance. _

_I finally broke through the grass watching her kneel down putting her arms out as I jumped into them giggling, "Mama can we go on an adventure?" _

_She began laughing saying, "Darling you are 12 years old the only adventure you are going on is into bed." _

"_I want to fight a dragon like you though." I said looking up at her with wide eyes seeing her smile saying sternly, "You will do no such thing whilst I am breathing Marina." _

_I scrunched my nose stomping my foot saying, "At least teach me how to fight nasty orcs." _

_She laughed loudly grabbing my wooden sword handing it to me saying, "Well this won't kill an orc but it's a start, what's the first rule?"_

_I smiled confidently getting into my best stance saying, "Eyes forward." _

My eyes opened suddenly groaning as the hard ground was not the most comfortable position sitting up seeing I had a second cloak around my body.

I looked around at my companions hearing a voice say to my side, "You were shivering… I figured you needed it more than me."

I turned to see Pippin giving me a small smile looking down at the cloak pulling it off handing it back to him saying softly, "Thank you…Pippin"

"We need to get moving up the mountain." Gandalf said to all of us as I saw Pippin give me another smile before walking over to Merry as I smiled lightly, maybe the Pipsqueak wasn't so bad.

I huddled beside Merry, Pippin, and Boromir trying my best to stay warm as the snowstorm raged on ahead of us. The hobbits, Gimli and I were having a hard time not getting blown away by the strong winds as my eyes stung if I looked forward so I kept my head down.

"How can you guys not wear shoes through this?" I yelled towards them as Merry replied, "Hobbit feet are surprisingly resilient to any weather."

I shivered saying, "Even with these shoes on they are soaked through from the snow so it seems I didn't inherit that trait."

Suddenly we heard a booming voice in the wind causing our party to stop hearing Gandalf yell back saying, "This is Saruman's doing, he has conjured the storm."

Suddenly a large sheet of snow began crashing down upon us all seeking shelter but huddling together coming engulfed by it.

I reached my hand up feeling it breakthrough digging myself up seeing everyone else's head begin to pop out too. Once I climbed out my skin felt like it was on fire from how cold the snow was feeling the others shivering beside me.

"We cannot risk this path, the young ones will not make it." Boromir yelled helping us to our feet as Gandalf said, "What would you have me do?"

"If we can't go over then let's go under through the Mines of Moria." Gimli said seeing the hesitation on Gandalf's face replying, "Let the ring barrier beside."

We all turned towards Frodo watching him stare around us all saying, "We shall take the mines."

Gandalf nodded still unsure as we made our trek back down the mountain feeling it get just a little warmer with every step.

* * *

Once we made it down the mountain we walked along a rocky flat path beside a large lake hearing Gimli talk about his home in Moria. It was dark before we reached the entrance seeing that it was unfortunately locked.

"Give me a moment, the password will come back to me." Gandalf said standing beside the door.

I groaned taking off one of my shoes sitting on a rock rubbing my aching feet while I watched Sam and Aragorn let Bill go since the mines were no place for a pony. Legolas stood near Boromir and Gimli as Frodo sat with Gandalf staring up at the large ruins in front of us.

My eyes traveled to the lake beside us as I frowned lightly, the water was so still and dark it gave me an unnerving feeling the longer I sat beside it. I watched a rock pass my vision seeing another get thrown into the water looking up to see Merry and Pippin throwing them to pass the time until Aragorn stopped them.

I suddenly heard rumbling behind me watching the doors open standing quickly not wanting to be near the water anymore. We all walked in slowly watching Merry and Pippin stare at the lake until we entered the dark cavern.

"This is no mine… it's a tomb." Boromir said shaken as I looked down and in the moonlight saw hundreds of skeletons littering the ground we were walking on.

Suddenly I heard Frodo scream turning quickly just in time to see a tentacle grab him pulling him to the lake. My eyes widened seeing a giant dark creature with many tentacles appear out of the water as we all tried to cut Frodo down. I tentacle smacked me to the ground but I got up slicing it off seeing Legolas use his arrows to shoot at the creature's eyes. Thankfully he shot the right tentacle seeing Frodo fall into Aragorn's arms as we all retreated back into the mountain in just enough time to watch the doorway out collapse into ruin by the creature, we had no choice now but to keep moving.


	14. Drums

**Chapter 14: Drums**

Gimli was quiet, worried if anyone was still alive as we made our way through the silent corridors in the darkness. Gandalf had made light on his staff but otherwise, it was deathly dark only hearing the echo of our footsteps as we walked.

Eventually, we hit a fork in the path leading into different directions as Gandalf looked both ways saying, "I have no memory of this place…"

"Gimli do you know the way?" Legolas asked hearing Gimli grunt replying, "I haven't been here in ages, so no I don't."

"Figures a dwarf would forget." Legolas said hearing Gimli growl replying, "Why don't you use your fancy elf ears to hear the way out."

Legolas flashed him a glare whilst Gandalf put his hand out saying, "Enough… I just need some time to remember."

"We rest here for now, but stay quiet we still don't know what lurks in these ruins." Aragorn said as we all nodded knowingly.

The hobbits instantly fell to the ground exhausted and I had to admit I was too feeling my feet pulse. I looked around at everyone seeing most of them quiet wanting to get at least a few minutes nap in before we headed off again. I could hear Merry and Pippin talking in hushed tones turning my gaze as they stopped once my eyes hit theirs.

I tilted my head towards them until Legolas came to sit beside me saying, "They were talking about you."

"What were they saying?" I asked curiously seeing him smile replying, "Pippin was wondering if you were alright while Merry told him not to bother you again otherwise you may chase him with your daggers... again."

I smirked replying, "At least one of them thinks I can handle myself."

"You shouldn't hold it against him for wanting to protect you." Legolas said making me shrug replying, "He hasn't fought real foes before, it's too dangerous for him to think he can protect me."

I saw him smile for a moment saying, "Perhaps he means to protect you in other ways."

_I cried out as the lightning strike lit up my room covering myself with the blanket. _

"_Momma!" I yelled as thunder boomed in the room feeling the walls shake as the door opened seeing my mother look at me worried. _

"_Hush my love it's okay…" she said coming over to me as I wrapped my small arms around her form whimpering._

"_Why won't it go away…" I said quietly hearing her say, "We just have to wait till it passes." _

"_Why can't you just fight it away." I said grumpily hearing her laugh loudly saying, "Some things my love you can't just fight away." _

"_It scares me though…" I said looking out the window seeing her smile warmly slipping into the bed beside me saying, "Then I shall watch over and protect you till it passes… I won't let it hurt you." _

_I hugged into her form feeling her arms slip around me shielding me from the loud cracks and rainstorm that continued to rage through the night. _

I blinked gazing over at them for a moment, perhaps I was being a little too harsh sometimes… only sometimes though.

"Oh." We all heard Gandalf say looking towards us smiling saying, "It's that way."

* * *

We began walking again as there was still no sign of life inside the ruins of Moria ending up in a large grand hall staring at it in wonder. Gandalf warned us to stay quiet in the hall since everything echoed not wanting to disturb whatever could be hiding within the broken walls.

Gimli walked ahead seeing him look into a room that had light pouring into it running forward towards it despite Gandalf's protests to stop. We all followed him seeing the moonlight fall over a tomb while dozens of skeletons cascaded around him.

Gimli began crying learning the man in the tomb was his kin as I put my hand to his shoulder trying to comfort him. Gandalf grabbed a book that one of the dwarves had been holding as I began looking around feeling uneasy.

"This belonged to Ori…" Gandalf said sadly as I looked up saying, "I remember his name…"

Gandalf turned to me saying, "He traveled with your parents with the other dwarves, he was the one who sketched the picture of your parents."

I looked down at his skeleton sadly crouching down saying softly, "I am sorry, may you find peace in the afterlife."

"They have taken the bridge and the Second Hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes… drums, drums in the deep." Gandalf began to read from the book as we all looked around fearful but was met with silence as he said, "We cannot get out. The shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming…"

Suddenly out of the silence we heard something fall all of us turning to see Pippin had touched a skeleton watching it fall down the well. Just when we thought that was it the chain and bucket fell along with it sending a loud clanking noise deep down into the pits of the well echoing throughout the halls. Once the clanking stopped seeing Pippin look around embarrassed we were met with silence letting go of the breath I was holding.

Gandalf slammed the book closed saying angrily, "Fool of a Took! You can throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."

I sighed rolling my eyes knowing I shouldn't have been surprised by it but felt my body tense up… hearing the drums begin to drum in the deep.


	15. The Passing of Fire and Shadow

**Chapter 15: The Passing of Fire and Shadow**

As the drums continued to beat we could hear goblins getting closer as they began barricading the door while I went by the hobbits. I got my daggers out watching them unsheathe their weapons seeing them shake with worry so I tried to give them a comforting smile.

Hearing a roar in the distance Boromir looked towards us saying, "They have a cave troll…"

I gulped never facing off against one before as the goblins began banging on the door so we all stepped back ready for the ambush. The wood began to break through as Legolas used his arrows to kill some goblins trying to break through. Once they started getting into the room Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir were the first line of defense as Gandalf stayed in front of us shielding us from any danger.

One of the goblins came towards me but I easily took it down with my daggers following suit for the few that tried to get anywhere near the hobbits. For the most part, we had the advantage until with a loud roar the cave troll came barreling through the door charging into the room at full force.

The hobbits spread out trying to not get cornered as I did my best to fight off the goblins and pay attention to where they were at. Merry and Pippin were holding their own against some goblins while Sam was using his frying pan to keep them away. My eyes searched for Frodo seeing the cave troll zone in on him making me glare. I sliced my way through the goblins sliding on my knees under the cave troll slicing at his legs in the process hearing it roar out in pain.

"Frodo run!" I said just in time to feel my body get thrown into a pillar hearing it break as I slid down onto the ground.

I started seeing black spots in my vision as the outline of the cave troll stocked towards me snarling trying my best to pull myself up before it got to close. Suddenly a figure stepped in front of me as my eyes focused slightly seeing them hold a sword out staring down the cave troll.

"Leave her alone!" I heard him yell as I said lightly, "Pippin don't."

Thankfully the others stepped in as the cave troll was finally taken down hearing the cry of goblins die down until we were met with silence once again. Gandalf was quickly at my side as the others circled me hearing him chant something feeling the pain die down slightly getting my breathing back to normal. Aragorn offered me his hand as I stood up seeing that everyone was unharmed turning my attention to Pippin.

"Are you crazy that cave troll could have killed you." I said walking towards him seeing his eyes avert away from me hearing him say, "It was going to kill you, I had to do something."

I wanted to be angry but I also knew I couldn't because under the same circumstances I would have done the same thing letting out a small sigh putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I know Pipsqueak… thank you… just don't do something so foolish next time." I said keeping my voice calm as he nodded quickly.

The calmness was broken hearing goblin cries in the distance as Gandalf ordered all of us to run quickly leaving the tomb making our way into the great hall again. Despite all the running swarms of goblins came out of nowhere crawling down from the walls and pillars as we were suddenly surrounded. I looked around seeing thousands of them looking towards the others fearfully, how were we going to make it out of this alive?

Suddenly a giant roaring noise came from far down the cavern causing the hall to light up seeing the goblins look towards the direction of the noise before scurrying away in fear. Once they all disappeared another roar could be heard shaking the ground beneath us as I almost lost my balance.

"What is that?" I said softly hearing Gandalf say, "The dwarves unearthed something not of this world... an ancient demon of fire and shadow, the Balrog."

I felt my body shake feeling the evil power that emitted from this creature just in its roar as we saw the fire far in the distance, I felt a comforting hand touch my own trying to calm me as Gandalf told us to run.

* * *

Breathing heavily from the fight and the pain in my ribs we made it down some stairs going through a small crack in the large door descending a flight of stairs. The rocks above us began to fall from the shake of the demon's roar but I didn't dare look back. It began to crumble as I quickly jumped over turning around as everyone else began to jump staring at the large door seeing it begin to push out as the large creature tried to break through.

I watched an arrow fly by my face seeing the goblins perched up high trying to take us down but Legolas used his skill with the bow to make sure they were taken care of. Once we made it all safely across we went through another doorway as Gandalf ushered us all over a bridge.

I turned back seeing Gandalf still standing there saying, "Uncle Gandalf?"

"You must keep going!" he yelled when a huge creature cascaded in shadow and fire appeared pushing open the door as I went to go to Gandalf but an arm grabbed me before I could.

I turned around seeing it was Aragorn saying sternly, "We have to help him."

He gave me a somber look as Frodo came to our side wanting to go to him as well hearing Gandalf say, "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass!"

The creature roared flapping out its wings in anger as Gandalf yelled, "You shall not pass!"

He hit his staff into the ground as it went quiet for a moment seeing the bridge begin to crumble where the Balrog stood watching it begin to fall into the darkness below. I breathed a small sigh of relief until a sound of a whip could be heard seeing Gandalf get pulled only able to hold onto the edge.

Frodo made the first move to run to him seeing Aragorn grab him while he did the same to me when I tried to get to him.

"Gandalf…" I whispered feeling tears fill my eyes as he looked towards us all saying sternly, "Fly you fools."

He let go of the edge falling into the abyss as I yelled out his name crumbling to the ground feeling tears spill from my eyes causing my vision to blur. I felt another arm grab me pulling me away as I tried desperately to run to where Gandalf fell. I was pulled along till we made it out of the mines feeling my body fall staring at the ground in defeat.

I felt a few reassuring hands on my back trying to soothe me but I barely felt it feeling only pain and despair consume me.

"We need to keep moving." I heard Aragorn say sternly while Boromir at my side said, "Give them a moment for pity sake!"

"By nightfall these mountains will be swarming with orcs." Aragorn said as I looked wiping away the tears seeing we were on the edge of the Lothlórien standing up saying, "He's right, follow me."

"Marina you don't have to." Pippin said softly while I shook my head saying, "I'll mourn when everyone is safe."

They all watched me quietly as I made my way into the forest burying my sadness for a better time until we could do it in true peace.


	16. Comfort in Your Arms

**Chapter 16: Comfort in Your Arms**

The walk through the woods was eerily quiet for the most part as I heard Gimli whisper about the witch of the woods.

"She can't fool me, I have the eyes of a hawk." Gimli began to say when suddenly we were surrounded by elves seeing them get all defensive.

"Who dares walk through here?" the commander said in common while I replied in elvish, "We seek audience and safe passage from the lady of the woods."

"I didn't know she spoke elvish." I could hear Pippin whisper to Merry hearing him whisper back, "She's an elf Pip of course she does."

I tried to hide a smile as the elf turned to me saying in elvish, "And who are you?"

I stared at him confidently saying in elvish, "I am Marina, daughter of Lossëa, whom is the daughter of Rivea."

His eyes widened for a moment looking over at my party saying in the common tongue, "Follow me."

The darkness slowly began to fall over us as we traveled farther into the woods seeing we were approaching the heart of Lothlórien watching the elves stare at us curiously. We traveled up the tree line until we got near the top looking up seeing Lady Galadriel and her husband Celeborn.

"Welcome to Lothlórien, we've heard whispers of your journey." Celeborn said looking between us saying, "There were ten when you started this journey but now I see only nine, please tell me what happened to Gandalf."

I saw Galadriel look in my direction for a moment as I said weakly, "He fell… down into the abyss, pulled by the Balrog."

They gave me a sorrow-filled nod as he began talking but his voice a mere echo to the one floating in my head.

_Marina daughter of Lossëa you are most welcomed here and I mourn with you for not only losing Gandalf but your mother as well. _

_I was always told should I need shelter and protection to come here since this is where my grandmother was from and we are in dire need of it, my lady._

She smiled looking around at us all saying out loud, "You have all lost much in these last few hours but tonight you shall all rest and mourn your loss in peace. No harm shall come to any of you this night."

Celeborn offered me a place to sleep away from the others so I had some privacy sitting in a large tub of water seeing the steam rise around me. Once I was finally left alone though I felt the tears begin to fall fully feeling the impact of losing Gandalf and my mother all at once.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I stayed in the water but by the time I removed myself my eyes were puffy and dry whilst my fingers were pruned and cold. I got dressed in something comfortable looking around the room I was given frowning, realizing the last thing I wanted right now was to be alone.

I walked on the soft grass not feeling like putting on my shoes as my long dress flowed around me getting dirty at the bottom but I didn't care. I could hear the elves sing in the distance also feeling the impact of losing Gandalf making my heartache in my chest.

I saw most of my companions already asleep despite the loss everyone was still exhausted and none of us knew when another good night's rest would ever be upon us. Eyeing my destination I moved silently along the grass before sitting down seeing the one I sat beside jump surprised by my sudden presence.

"Marina…" Pippin said softly but I didn't say anything simply moved closer leaning against his shoulder as he hesitantly wrapped his arm around me.

I felt his thumb trance circles into my shoulder gently wishing I still had tears left to cry but was met with nothing instead. We sat quietly for a long time until my eyes began to grow heavy as he watched me closely. He cautiously moved us downwards so I faced him lying on my side while he stayed on his back never taking his arm away from around my body.

"Get some sleep… I'll be here when you wake." Pippin said quietly as I closed my eyes leaning into his shoulder curling myself up against him, looks like I needed his protection after all.

* * *

I ended up in a dreamless sleep feeling the light warm glow of the sun peeking through the tree line as my eyes slowly opened. I felt hot breath brushing against my forehead as I went to move but the arm around my body held me tighter hearing light muttering from my captor. My body felt rested despite the pain I still held in my heart but I knew Gandalf would want me to keep moving forward so I knew the best thing was to keep living not only for him but for my mother as well.

"Pippin we are going to miss breakfast." I said quietly as he snorted opening his eyes lazily looking around seeing I was still being held tightly in his grasp letting go.

"We can't miss breakfast." He said looking down at me giving me a small smile before saying, "Are you feeling a little better now?"

I sat up seeing most of our companions had left the area replying, "I am… Gandalf would have wanted me to keep going and I intend to do that."

"Good cause you snore." He said making me narrow my eyes saying playfully, "I do not snore Pipsqueak."

He laughed standing up groaning as he tried moving his arm but it was partially dead on account of me sleeping on it as Sam, Merry, and Frodo came over to us holding food out to us.

"I thought you were sleeping in a bed in the canopy?" Sam asked curiously while I replied, "I was but after taking a very long bath I decided I didn't want to be alone, besides you guys are my friends and that would have been awfully rude despite being a girl and needing her beauty sleep."

"That explains the snoring." Merry said as I smacked his arm laughing lightly while the others laughed as well, maybe I really wasn't alone.

I strapped on my gear as the elves helped pack us essential things for our long journey ahead not knowing when we'd be back this way. Galadriel had gotten a gift for each of us as I looked down at my new shoes which were the comfiest ones I had ever worn and would see through any weather without resistance. I was also given a pair of dragon hide gloves which I learned were made from the dragon Smaug.

I walked alongside Legolas while we passed by Merry and Pippin as he smiled saying, "Lembas."

He took a small bite saying, "Elvish waybread, one small bite is enough to fill a grown man's stomach."

He walked away passing them out as I turned towards them saying, "How many did you eat?"

"Four…" Pippin said seeing the uncomfortable look on his face while Merry picked his teeth making me roll my eyes trying not to laugh saying quietly, "Hobbits…"


	17. Loss Along the Riverside

**Chapter 17: Loss Along the Riverside **

I sat in the boat as Legolas pushed off while Gimli sat to my side not liking the idea of being on the water. Turning the other direction I saw Sam and Frodo with Aragorn while Pippin and Merry were with Boromir since we were all short it was only smart none of us rowed. I looked at the view passing it was a lot nicer when I wasn't walking all day in it but knew we'd eventually have to begin walking again.

Once nightfall hit we brought the boats to shore starting a small fire watching Aragorn and Legolas leave to scout the area. Frodo had been quiet since we left the elves seeing him deep in thought staring down at the fire.

Eventually he got up saying he wanted to go for a walk despite Sam's protests as I said, "Let him be Sam."

"It could be dangerous to be alone." Sam said worried while I smiled saying, "You are a wonderful friend Sam but Frodo will be alright."

"I worry about him is all… he doesn't eat much and barely sleeps, he thinks I don't notice but I do." Sam said looking at the fire while I frowned saying, "He carries a heavy burden one that not many could even bare, just make sure if there ever comes a time when he loses faith in himself you will be there for he will need it."

Sam nodded as I hugged my cloak tighter around my body deciding the best thing to do was get some rest.

I awoke to the fire dying seeing Sam, Merry and Pippin were still sleeping but the others had woken up to plan for the journey ahead.

"I shall go gather more wood for the fire." Boromir said leaving as my eyes traveled to the empty spot beside Sam where Frodo should have been.

Sam woke up immediately noticing that Frodo was gone saying, "Where is Frodo?"

Aragorn looked towards the direction of Boromir's shield saying, "Stay here I'll find him."

We watched him disappear into the forest as I stood up walking towards Legolas saying, "I have a bad feeling…"

"There is something coming." He said looking towards Sam saying, "Stay by the boats if anyone but us comes out of these woods get onto the water."

"I'm coming, you'll need someone if the enemy gets to close." I said sternly while Legolas nodded knowing I was right.

"I'm coming with you both." Gimli insisted as I nodded giving Pippin one last glance before heading into the forest.

* * *

It didn't take long to hear the clash of sword on sword picking up our pace in the direction of the fighting as Legolas shot his arrow hearing a roar. Dozens of Uruk-hai swarmed around Aragorn as I quickly slashed one down with my daggers joining the fight with the others.

"Where are the others?" Aragorn yelled over the fighting as Legolas replied, "They are back at the boats."

"Marina make sure they are safe!" Aragorn said while I nodded stabbing an Uruk-hai in the neck before nodding as they gave me an opening to run through.

I made it to the river bank looking around as Sam appeared holding his frying pan looking around noticing the others were missing.

"Where is Merry and Pippin?" I asked frantically while he looked around nervous saying, "They went out to find you, I told them we were supposed to stay but they didn't listen."

I looked back into the forest worriedly turning back to Sam as he gave me a small smile saying, "Go, I'll be fine."

While running I saw a flash of brown hair stopping as I saw Frodo looking around hiding while I approached him saying, "Frodo, get to the boat it's not safe."

He looked towards me seeing the look in his eyes saying softly, "You're wanting to go alone…"

"I can't ask any of you to come with me, it's too dangerous." He said trying not to argue while I shook my head saying, "We are your friends Frodo, we want to protect you."

He put a hand on my shoulder saying, "And I'm trying to protect you from myself and this ring, please Marina…"

I bit my lip nodding sadly knowing nothing would change his mind as he said, "Please watch over them."

I brought him into an embrace feeling him hug back before pulling away leaving me alone until I heard a horn sound turning to its direction knowing something was wrong.

I started sprinting in the direction of the horn fighting along the way easily slipping around the enemies with my small stature as they tried to grab me. I eventually crossed paths with Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn as they looked at me surprised.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Aragorn asked while I replied, "Merry and Pippin ran off I'm trying to find them."

He nodded as the horn stopped producing sound seeing Boromir kneeling with arrows embedded into his body about to be executed until Aragorn stepped in attacking the large Uruk-hai. I began slashing at the stragglers that lingered easily taking them down until it was silent once more. I turned towards Boromir as he fought to breathe looking around not seeing Merry and Pippin anywhere.

"They took the little ones… I tried to stop them." He choked out as I felt my heart pound in my chest looking off in the direction they had gone in.

"Don't be foolish." Legolas said coming up beside me as I frowned saying, "I was supposed to keep them safe, I need to get to them."

"We will, but dying while doing it won't make it better." He said calmly while I gritted my teeth nodding sadly seeing Aragorn saying goodbye to Boromir before he perished of the wounds.

We carried Boromir's body back to the boats placing him into one as I looked across the lake seeing Frodo had made it but Sam had joined him making me smile lightly.

"We still have time to go after them." Legolas said grabbing the last boat but Aragorn made no attempt to move saying, "They are walking their own path now, we must follow another."

I looked towards the forest as Aragorn put a comforting hand on my shoulder saying, "We will find them."

I gave him a light nod saying, "I know we will, even if I have to kill every orc and Uruk-hai along the way I will protect them."


	18. I Need a Win

**Chapter 18: I Need A Win**

Running, that's all we had been doing for the past few days, barely stopping for rest knowing if we did the orc pack would get that much further away. Every day I grew more and more worried but that just made me want to move faster despite the aching in my legs and body. Legolas and Aragorn were keeping up a good pace with me but poor Gimli wasn't as quick on his feet as to be expected from a dwarf.

I began breathing heavily getting winded as the sun was setting feeling Aragorn put a hand on my shoulder saying kindly, "If we need to stop for a moment we can… you have barely eaten anything and I know you're tired. The orc pack should have had to stop, Legolas doesn't hear their running."

I shook my head looking at the setting sun saying, "No, if they have stopped they could be in trouble. I have to get to them and know they are safe before I rest."

"You are no good to them dead." Aragorn said feeling him squeeze my shoulder lightly while I frowned responding, "Neither are they."

I began jogging again hearing Gimli let out an aggravated groan not having enough time to rest but knew not to argue. All through the night, we jogged my legs feeling like jelly but with these new shoes, my feet stayed soft and warm.

* * *

Eventually, I stopped seeing something in the grass leaning down, it was the clip of the cloak Galadriel had given us all. I didn't need to even guess knowing it was Pippin who left it so we knew he was still alive and guiding us to his captors. I held it to my chest breathing a small sigh of relief, perhaps all hope wasn't lost.

I leaned against a rock as Gimli finally couldn't take the running anymore and collapsed just before the first sunrise. Legolas had told us the day before they were taking them to Isengard to Saruman thinking one of them had the ring which made me hope no harm had come to them. I closed my eyes imagining the fear in Merry and Pippin's eyes when they were taken hating myself for not being able to save them from this ever happening. They would never blame me for it which is why it hurt more knowing they were still gone.

As the sun rose it was a deep shade of red hearing Legolas say, "The dawn rises with red, blood has been shed this night."

I gave them a look of worry before saying, "We must move."

They all nodded now starting to worry as well as we again took off into the rolling hills preying it wasn't their blood that had been shed.

Suddenly as we were running we saw a group of men on horseback flagging them down hoping maybe we could get some help. They turned in our direction making their way over fast circling around us as I looked around fearfully hoping they weren't with the enemy.

Clearly the captain a man on his horse came closer as his men kept their spears in our direction saying, "Dangerous times to be traveling, what business do you have this close to Rohan?"

"We are seeking an orc pack that took our hobbit friends captive, they would be very small like children in your eyes." Aragorn said seeing the captain look around at his men saying, "The only orc pack we've seen was last night and they've all been slain and placed to burn in that direction."

"What of the hobbits?" I said frantically while he frowned shaking his head saying, "None survived… "

He went to say more when I pushed past the horses' not caring going in the direction of the black smoke in the distance feeling hot tears fill my eyes, they couldn't be dead not when we were so close.

I finally reached the large pile of orcs seeing arms and legs scattered around looking around for any clue that they were still alive. I looked at the clip I had been keeping in my hand watching my tears fall on it hearing horses approach turning to see Aragorn and Legolas must have gotten them from the men.

As I sat on the ground Aragorn began looking around investigating the area while Gimli put a comforting hand on my shoulder saying, "I'm sorry lass."

"There was a struggle." Aragorn said making my head perk up as he began walking around picking up some rope replying, "They got their hands untied and crawled."

I stood up following his hand tracing the ground lightly stopping for a moment looking up at the tree line saying, "They went into the forest."

Aragorn and Legolas tied up their horses as we all began making our way through the forest keeping our weapons out in case anymore orcs also escaped. The trees groaned the farther in we got feeling darkness begin to cascade us from the thick forest.

"We are not alone!" Legolas said suddenly shooting his arrow off as a bright white light engulfed us feeling our weapons fall to the ground at our feet.

I winced feeling my vision blur blinking a few times as my eyes widened getting blurry once more but this time from tears.

"Gandalf…" I said weakly as I saw a small smile grace his lips replying, "Marina my dear it's good to see you."

"How did this happen?" Aragorn asked as Gandalf looked at us saying, "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the earth... but it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

I walked towards him hugging him tightly feeling him hug back feeling the warmth he gave off saying into his robes, "I missed you so much… and I kept going for you."

"That you did my dear." Gandalf said pulling me away holding my shoulders as I looked past him seeing him laugh lightly replying, "They are safe and on their way to safety."

I looked into his eyes saying, "How far away?"

His smile widened replying, "If you run straight through the path you will catch up to them, go, my dear, our paths will cross again sooner than you know."

I hugged him again looking back at the others seeing Aragorn give me a knowing nod while Legolas and Gimli smiled as I took off into the woods at full sprint letting my feet guide me closing my eyes yelling his name hoping he wasn't too far gone.

* * *

_Pippin_

I looked behind us again frowning lightly hearing Merry say, "I'm sure they are all fine Pip, Gandalf would have told us otherwise."

"I know but… I don't know if we'll see them again." I said sadly seeing Merry frown replying, "I'm sure we will but Pip I know that's not what you're worried about."

"I wanted to see her one last time." I said seeing him smile lightly replying, "I know you did but she has her own path, she's part elf after all do you really think she'd stay in the shire?"

"She could have wanted to." I said defensively while he laughed saying, "She'd eat you alive."

I gave him a playful glare hearing a voice far behind us turning quickly in its direction as Treebeard stopped.

"The forest is talking again." He said thoughtfully hearing the voice again perking up saying, "That's not the forest."

"Merry… Pippin!" I heard now clearly as Merry turned too hearing the voice as I said surprisingly, "She came for us…"

Merry laughed looking towards me saying, "No, she came for you."

Marina burst through the forest almost collapsing on the ground breathing heavily, she had scratches all over her and twigs hanging from her loose hair staring up towards us saying breathlessly, "I found you."


	19. Traveling with an Ent

**Chapter 19: Traveling With an Ent **

"Hello little elf, are you friends of these hobbits?" the giant tree man said making me tense up while Pippin scampered down replying, "This is Marina she's the one we told you about. Marina this is Treebeard our escort."

"It is nice to meet you… you're an Ent correct?" I asked curiously while he said, "I am indeed."

Pippin stood beside me while Merry climbed down too as I wrapped my arms around Pippin breathing in his scent relaxing against his touch. Once I pulled away I gave Merry a hug as he pat my back telling me he was glad I was alright.

"Oh, here this is yours." I said to Pippin handing him his clip for his cloak as he grabbed it with a mischievous smile looking towards Merry saying, "See I knew somebody would understand."

Merry rolled his eyes but smiled saying, "We need to get moving to the council to decide what to do with Saruman."

I nodded climbing up onto Treebeard finding a comfortable spot I could lean against with feeling like I would fall off sighing gently.

"How long has it been since you rested?" Pippin asked as I looked towards him saying, "Since you were taken we haven't stopped keeping up to try and find you both."

I reached into my pack handing them each some Lembas as they ate it happily while I just smiled looking them both over still amazed they were okay.

They told me about what happened since being taken by the Uruk-hai while I had the grave news of telling them about Boromir's fate seeing the grief consume their faces.

"It was our fault, he was trying to protect us." Pippin said making me frown saying, "It isn't your fault, don't blame yourself."

They both went quiet as Treebeard turned his head towards me saying, "We have a very long walk ahead little elf you should rest."

I nodded trying to get comfortable but it seemed my body didn't care dozing off into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke to sunlight hitting my eyes groaning lightly going to move but realized I couldn't snapping my eyes open to see I was covered in vines.

"The young hobbit did not want you to fall." Treebeard said as he pulled them off of me seeing they were still wrapped up as well but sleeping soundly.

"How much farther is it to the Ent's council?" I asked sleepily while he replied, "Tis at least another two days but fear not little elf we shall get there in due time."

I could hear light snoring coming from Merry and Pippin finding a pebble in Treebeard's head tossing it towards Pippin hearing him snort louder looking around defensively.

"Honestly Pipsqueak and you say I snore." I said with a slight smirk while Merry woke up saying, "What did I miss?"

During the long trek, Treebeard told us a lot about the Ents while Merry and Pippin told me about life in the Shire to pass the time. They talked about the things they missed the most namely food, mead and pipeweed which didn't surprise me in the least. After though they brought up their families seeing they did miss them dearly while I also wished I had been able to get to know my father more.

"When this is over you should come and meet my sisters and parents, they'd like you." Pippin said thoughtfully making me smile while Merry said, "She'd have them all calling you Pipsqueak before second breakfast."

He looked towards me fearfully causing me to laugh saying, "That is my nickname alone for you, I shall keep it safe."

He smiled saying again, "That's comforting, what are you going to do… you know once this is over?"

I stared off at the horizon saying, "I honestly am not sure, I was offered to stay at Bag End with Frodo and my father, perhaps I'll do that. After everything we've been through it would be nice to enjoy a quiet life."

"You should." Pippin said quickly making me turn towards him raising my eyebrow as he cleared this throat looking away saying, "It would be nice to spend time with your father and I'm sure Frodo would enjoy you being there too."

"Smooth Pip." I heard Merry whisper making me turn away trying to hide the smile that graced my lips.

The sun had begun to set when Treebeard stopped saying, "We shall rest here for tonight, this part of the forest is enchanted and will keep us safe."

He helped us all down as the soft grass felt nice seeing a small waterfall stream down a tree into the forest seeing a pot and plate beside it deciding it was best to ignore it. I sat against a tree getting the Lembas bread out throwing some to Pippin and Merry wishing I could do some hunting but it seemed all that was around were birds.

I handed them my water skin letting them drink as well while we all leaned against a tree watching Treebeard wander off but his footsteps could still be heard.

"Do you think the Ents will help against Saruman?" I asked looking towards them hearing Merry say, "I should hope so, they are destroying the forest to build the armies it only seems right."

"Have you ever met Saruman?" Pippin asked while I shook my head saying, "No, but Gandalf had told me about how powerful and wise he was, though I suppose none of that matters now that he's sided with Sauron."

"We've heard the stories of your mother but living with her, what was she really like?" Merry asked curiously as I smiled lightly, "She was stern but fair when I was little I was afraid of thunderstorms and she'd always come and protect me from them. She taught me how to defend myself and never stop defending those who I seek to protect."

I was quiet for a moment before saying, "She was also sad… when she didn't think no one was looking or around I would see it. Then she began to grow weaker and I wish I had known why then…"

"What do you mean?" Pippin asked while I sighed leaning back on the tree saying, "Not many things can kill elves, death in battle is the main one but we can also die of a broken heart."

"Is that how she died?" Merry said softly while I frowned saying, "I believe it is… she fought it for so long trying to be strong for me and make sure I would be ready but I think the pain of not being with the one man she loved eventually consumed her."

"That was Bilbo." Merry said while I smiled nodding lightly replying, "My mother had come back when I was young alone since I was too sick to make the trip once she finished battling the orcs against Rivendell but she thought he had moved on seeing him with Frodo. In the end, she would have rather seen him happy even if he didn't choose her."

"Your mother was strong, not many would do that." Merry said while I looked towards them saying, "No, I don't think they would but I do believe one day they will be reunited again in the afterlife."

"I believe that too." Pippin said giving me a warm smile as I returned it, that belief was what gave me true comfort at night.


	20. Surprising Growth

**Chapter 20: Surprising Growth **

I woke up very early seeing Merry sprawled out on the ground sleeping soundly turning to eye Pippin beside the stream as I got up walking towards him.

"You're up early." I said while he smiled saying, "I'm better rested now than I have been in days."

I laughed lightly hearing Merry start to stir while Pippin sipped happily at the water in the plate seeing Merry stand.

"Hello, Treebeard? Where has he gone?" Merry asked turning towards us as Pippin sighed happily saying, "I had the loveliest dream last night. There was a large barrel, full of pipe-weed, and we smoked all of it. And then you were sick. I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby."

He leaned against the large tree looking up happily as I smiled towards him suddenly hearing a strange guttural growl.

"Did you hear that?" Merry said looking towards me while I nodded watching Pippin stand up hearing the noise again saying, "There it is again… something isn't right…"

I eyed Pippin for a moment looking him up and down when we realized the noise was coming from him as Merry said, "You just said something… treeish."

Pippin gave him an uneasy look saying, "No I didn't I was just stretching."

Merry eyed him up and down looking towards me for a moment saying, "You're taller."

"Who?" Pippin asked as I looked at him saying, "You!"

"Then what?" he asked innocently while Merry and I both yelled, "Then me!"

"Merry I've always been taller than you." Pippin said brushing it off while Merry eyed him saying, "Pippin, everyone knows I'm the tall one and you're the short one."

"Please, Merry, you're what three-foot-six at the most? Whereas me I'm pushing three-seven…" he began but I heard the weird guttural noise from him again as he finished saying, "three eight."

"Three-foot-eight? You did something!" Merry said accusingly eyeing the pot of water in Pippin's hands smirking as he grabbed it quickly.

"Merry don't drink it!" Pippin said chasing after him while I said, "It could be dangerous."

"I want some though." He said smirking mischievously walking away from us both as I stepped over a root feeling it tighten around my leg.

"What's happening?" Pippin said fearfully noticing the roots were wrapped around us hearing Merry fall saying, "It's got my leg, I'm stuck."

I tried to reach for my daggers but felt my arms get pulled down muffling a cry for help as I heard Pippin call out towards me and for help but it must have gone on death ears feeling my body become constricted.

Suddenly the roots began to let go pushing us back out as I breathed deeply falling out of the ground while Pippin put a comforting hand on my back but I assured him I was fine.

"Come, the forest is waking, it isn't safe." Treebeard said helping us up as we began making our trek again to the council.

* * *

The rest of the way was silent for the most part as we finally came to a large opening in the forest looking around to find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked hearing Treebeard say, "They will be along shortly, have patience little elf."

I gave an uneasy nod as he helped us down hearing the ground below us start to shake signaling they were starting to arrive.

"You three shall wait here as we begin discussing among one another." Treebeard said as we all nodded watching all the different Ents approach one another.

I eyed towards Pippin for a moment using my hand to measure us seeing him look towards me saying, "What are you doing?"

"You're as tall as me now…" I said slightly offended a hobbit could reach my height while he smiled playfully saying, "I'm not a Pipsqueak anymore."

I snorted a laugh placing a hand on his shoulder saying, "You'll always be a Pipsqueak to me."

Slowly the sun had fallen in the sky as I stood against a tree patiently while Merry began pacing saying, "What's taking them so long?"

"They are thousands of years old you can't expect them to go fast." Pippin said while Merry eyed him replying, "Still I hate just sitting here doing nothing."

"Have patience Merry, going to war is not something anyone should take lightly." I said crossing my arms as I looked up seeing Treebeard begin to approach us.

"We have come to a decision." He said staring towards us while I looked at them saying, "Yes?"

Treebeard seemed to snap out of his trance replying, "We have been talking it over and have decided you two are not orcs."

I saw the smile on Treebeard's face seeing some of the other Ents nod in agreement hearing Pippin say, "Well that's something."

"What about Saruman?" Merry asked as Treebeard put his hand up saying, "Now don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc."

Merry stepped forward saying, "Hasty? Our friends are out there and they could be in trouble we can't just sit and wait for the war to come to us."

"War yes… it affects us many but you must understand it takes a long time to speak in our language and we do not speak unless it is necessary. However the Ents cannot hold back this storm, we must weather such things just as we always have." He said as I pushed off the tree as Merry said angrily, "How can this be your decision?"

"This is not our war." He said as I stepped forward looking at all of them saying, "But you are part of this world aren't you? We cannot do this alone, we need your help please reconsider."

They all looked at one another as Treebeard bent down saying, "You three are young and brave but your part in his tale is over, go back to your home."

I walked away defeated feeling Merry and Pippin follow me as we began packing up our stuff while Pippin went over to Merry saying, "Maybe Treebeard is right… we don't belong here, this is all too big for us and what could we do in the end. We still have the Shire so all three of us can go home."

"You don't understand Pippin…" I began walking towards him saying, "The fires and war from Isengard will spread and should it not end soon there won't be home anymore… for any of us."

"We don't know that the others could still pull through." Pippin said hopefully while Merry sighed saying, "She's right Pippin, even if they slow it down unless all this ends and the ring is destroyed it won't be over."

He put a hand on his shoulder as I stood by him saying, "If only we could convince him to help us… he seems to be blind to it all."

He looked at me for a moment about to say something but stopped himself as Treebeard came over to us saying, "It is time to depart, and I shall bring you as close as I can before you're on your own."


	21. Victory Over Isengard

**Chapter 21: Victory Over Isengard **

Merry, Pippin and I were silent as we began trekking in the direction of the Shire none of us ready to give up so easily on our friends but unsure how to change the Ent's minds.

Suddenly Pippin looked around saying, "Wait stop we should be going more south."

I eyed him for a moment about to protest seeing the light mischievous glint in his eyes while he said, "If we go south, we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect."

My smile grew seeing him wink towards me as I gave Merry a nod while Treebeard replied, "That doesn't make sense to me… but then you are very small so south it is."

I let out a small sigh, perhaps Pippin was much smarter than I gave him credit for, but then again going right towards Isengard could end up backfiring just as easily.

"You three will love Isengard, it has a large garden with trees as far as the eye can see." Treebeard said not knowing what damage Saruman had done hearing him continue to talk.

Suddenly he stopped talking as my eyes widened looking forward seeing the tall tower of Isengard and surrounding it nothing but fire and ash. The damn had been closed off seeing all the trees destroyed to dig through the earth for more fighters smelling nothing but decay.

Treebeard let out a large war cry and in just a few minutes more Ent's came from out of the tree line as he said, "They come with fire, they come with axes, gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, and burning. Destroyers and usurpers, curse them! We go to war!"

I gripped Treebeard's branch a little tighter looking towards Pippin and Merry saying, "Looks like our story isn't over yet."

* * *

Holding on tightly we watched as the Ents began to tear apart the orc army that had been building with great ease. The orcs never facing a foe like them could do nothing but flee or be tramped while others attempted to burn them down.

"Break the damn, let the water back in!" Treebeard ordered as some Ents did so watching the water came rushing towards us causing me to slip feeling a hand grasp me tightly.

I looked up seeing Pippin look towards me worried while Merry came over helping me up as I grasped onto Pippin and Treebeard tightly until the water began to die down to a settled stream. Once all the orcs were defeated and it was safe Treebeard let us down as we looked around smiling despite the water going to our waists.

"If only all wars were this simple." I said with a light laugh as they both looked towards me smiling agreeing.

We all looked up seeing a figure in white looking around as Merry laughed saying, "He doesn't look too happy does he?"

"Not too happy at all." Pippin said while I crossed my arms saying, "Still I bet the view must be awfully nice from up there."

Pippin nodded saying, "Oh yes, it's a quality establishment. I hear the staff is very good."

I turned my eyes seeing Merry try to measure himself against Pippin laughing lightly as Pippin turned to him saying, "What are you doing?"

Merry cleared his throat looking away saying, "Nothing. The word's back to normal, that's all."

"No, it isn't." Pippin said turning back to the tower looking at it sadly saying, "I'm starving."

I laughed lightly looking at the water around us saying, "Good luck finding anything decent enough to eat around here."

"Probably dead rats and moldy bread… or whatever orcs eat." Merry said as my eyes turned seeing Pippin pick up an apple that was floating.

He got super excited turning around following a trail of floating apples while Merry found a glass bottle with wine in it. I picked up a whole roasted chicken as Pippin grabbed it gleefully putting it in a basket while he walked into a room filled with lots of food and drink.

"It's Saruman's storeroom!" Merry said excitedly as Pippin stopped laughing watching them walk slowly to some barrels saying softly, "I don't believe it…"

"It can't be." Merry said as they grabbed one of the barrels opening it up as Pippin said breathlessly, "It is."

"Longbottom leaf." Merry said excitedly as they stared into the barrel at the dried-up leaves smelling it deeply.

"What is that?" I asked laughing lightly as they both turned to me quickly cradling the barrel while Merry said, "Only the finest pipe-weed in South Farthing."

"And it's perfect one barrel each." Pippin said grabbing another one off the shelf handing it to me than getting his own as Merry stared blissfully towards it.

"I've never had pipe-weed before…" I said examining the barrel as they both looked towards me shocked hearing Pippin say, "Well you should at least try it and if you don't I'll take the barrel from you.

"Why do you get the whole barrel if she doesn't like it?" Merry asked offended as he looked towards him saying, "Because I found it."

I laughed at them seeing Pippin suddenly stop saying, "Wait, do you think we should share with Treebeard?"

"Share it?" Merry said shocked looking towards the opening then back at him saying, "No…no… dead plant and all that, I don't think he'd understand. It could be a distant relative."

"Are you serious?" I said rolling my eyes but they ignored me seeing Pippin smile saying, "Oh I get it, don't be hasty."

Suddenly Merry wiped out a pipe saying, "Exactly."

They both began laughing gleefully as I sighed smiling leaning against the wall, "Hobbits…"


	22. The Dawn Has Come

**Chapter 22: The Dawn Has Come**

After consuming some food I sat beside Pippin and Merry as they began smoking the pipe-weed right away laughing gleefully. We were perched up on top of the storeroom since it was the only dry place whilst the Ents stayed around Isengard making sure Saruman stayed in place until help arrived. One of the Ents left to get word to Gandalf that we had taken Isengard and we weren't sure how long it would take them to get back but we had plenty to eat and drink so for the time being we were safe.

"Do you want to try it?" Pippin asked holding his pipe out to me as I took it curiously while Merry said, "If you're anything like your father you'll like it."

I put my mouth over the end breathing it in getting the hint of sweet flowers and smokiness breathing it out as I coughed lightly.

"It's okay… but I doubt I can go through that whole barrel, I shall save it for the others when they arrive." I said while he nodded and Merry stood up yawning lightly saying, "I'm going to get some sleep."

We wished him goodnight as Pippin and I sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the stars in the sky getting a moment of peace from all the fighting. I drank down the last bit of wine setting the empty glass container beside me sighing contently.

"Now all we need is a good song…" Pippin said softly as I looked towards him for a moment smiling saying, "I know the one my mother sang to me."

"I would love to hear it." Pippin said turning towards me as I replied closing my eyes, "I suppose one song wouldn't hurt, I have been drinking."

_Shadows fall_

_And hope has fled_

_Steel your heart_

_The dawn will come_

_The night is long_

_And the path is dark_

_Look to the sky_

_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come_

_The shepherd's lost_

_And his home is far_

_Keep to the stars_

_The dawn will come_

_The night is long_

_And the path is dark_

_Look to the sky_

_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come_

_Bare your blade_

_And raise it high_

_Stand your ground_

_The dawn will come_

_The night is long_

_And the path is dark_

_Look to the sky_

_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come_

I opened my eyes turning towards Pippin as he stared at me breathlessly neither of us breaking eye contact. He started leaning towards me suddenly hearing the thumping of my heart pick up faster and faster until it skipped a beat the second his lips touched mine. It was a small but meaningful kiss as my eyes only had a moment to flutter closed before he pulled away slowly.

"I… I'm sorry I should have asked be—" he began to say as I placed my finger to his lips saying, "You talk too much Pipsqueak."

I leaned into him brushing my lips gently against his feeling his hand softly stroke my cheek giving him an innocent kiss placing my hand on his chest to steady my body from swaying from the feelings that consumed me.

Finally, we pulled away as I heard him say quietly, "Wow… you're perfect."

I laughed lightly replying, "No one is perfect but I appreciate the gesture. Now we should get some rest if you wish to join me."

I stood turning towards him as he turned red looking around uncomfortably while I put my hand on my hip saying, "Not like that Pipsqueak relax."

He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head standing up replying, "Right, I knew that."

I rolled my eyes laughing as we made our way over to where Merry had been sleeping curling up beside Pippin shivering lightly but he snaked his arm around my waist pulling me against him for warmth.

"Goodnight Marina." He said nuzzling into the back of my neck making me smile placing my hand over his saying, "Goodnight Pippin."

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining down on my body opening my eyes not feeling the presence behind me turning around to see Pippin had gone. I could hear light laughing in the distance getting up walking over to the storeroom seeing the smoke rise from the building making me shake my head smiling.

I began to remember Pippin and I shared a kiss which caused my cheeks to flare up slightly, perhaps it was the wine that caused my forwardness but I also didn't mind it.

Merry noticed me first saying, "Morning sleepy head, would you care for some salted pork?"

Pippin turned quickly seeing his cheeks flush for a moment smiling as I sat beside them chewing on the pork looking out at the water.

"Do you think Frodo is getting close to Mordor?" I said turning to them while Merry replied, "I imagine so, and if Sam went with him he'll keep him safe."

I smiled lightly saying, "I just wish we could do more to help him."

"We are, by getting rid of Saruman that will put a dent in the orc army." Pippin said hopefully while I nodded saying, "Well since we have time why don't I show you boys how to fight?"

"Eyes forward Pipsqueak." I said pointing towards my nose as he nodded holding the sword in his hands tightly while Merry tried to get through my defenses behind me but I blocked his sword pushing him back.

"You both work well together but there may be a time when you're separated and have to fight alone." I said seeing them both look at one another sadly.

"How long have you been training?" Merry asked going to hit me but I sidestepped pushing him back saying, "Since I was young though I was always the one being protected."

Pippin thrust his sword towards me as I deflected it sending him on a knee replying, "It's all about instinct, I can only teach you so much but in a life or death situation it's very different."

"Like when you protect someone." Pippin asked while I smiled as his sword clashed with my dagger right beside me face smirking, "Precisely."

After a few hours of training, we called it a day as they went back to their pipe-weed while I sat beside them suddenly hearing horses in the distance.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon." Pippin said as Merry stuffed his mouth with bread saying, "Mm the Green Dragon."

"I've got a mug of ale in my hand putting my feet up after a hard day's work." Pippin said while Merry snorted saying, "Only you've never done a hard day's work."

Pippin nodded knowingly as we all began to laugh them more so from drinking as I heard a horse neigh making us all perk up towards the sound. Out of the woods, I saw first Gandalf, followed by Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas.

Merry stood up putting his hands out saying, "Welcome my lords to Isengard!"

Gandalf looked shocked as I heard Gimli yell angrily, "You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and smoking?!"

A saw Aragorn laugh as Pippin replied nonchalantly, "We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts."

I put my arms around Merry and Pippin saying happily, "The salted pork is particularly good."

Gimli's eyes sparked saying, "Salted pork?"

We all smiled as Merry pointed towards the tower saying, "We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard."


	23. The Fear of Being Forgotten

**Chapter 23: The Fear of Being Forgotten **

After we all exchanged hugs Treebeard eventually came over talking with Gandalf as a few more horses approached seeing a man look towards Merry, Pippin and I.

"It's an honor to meet the Halflings who helped take back Isengard, I am Théoden lord of Rohan." He said from his horse as we all bowed politely introducing ourselves.

I hopped onto the horse behind Gandalf whilst Pippin got on with Aragorn and Merry paired with one of the men from Rohan knowing we couldn't handle their large horses alone.

"We must deal with Saruman." He said looking towards Aragorn and Gandalf seeing them both nod looking up at the top of the tower seeing Saruman staring down towards us all.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden king and made peace afterward. Can we not take council together, as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Saruman said looking down towards us all as Théoden said, "We shall have peace."

I frowned seeing him look towards Saruman saying sternly, "We shall have peace… when you answer for the burning of the westfold, and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace."

I smiled at his statement, this was someone who I would follow behind, he cared not for his life but the justice of his people as Saruman spat, "Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the key of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!"

I heard Gandalf reply trying to reason with him, "Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council."

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman replied holding an orb seeing a fire inside of it as he said, "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth, something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die. But you know this don't you, Gandalf."

I looked towards Pippin fearfully then up towards Gandalf but he kept staring towards Saruman as he continued to speak, "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me… what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough shoot him, stick an arrow in his gob." Gimli said angrily as Legolas went to draw back his bow when Gandalf put his hand out saying, "No."

"Gandalf…" I said softly as he ignored me looking back up saying, "Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared."

Saruman stared at him angrily replying, "Save your pity and your mercy, I have no use for it!"

Suddenly he shot down a fireball heading straight towards Gandalf and I making me wrap my arms around him fearfully hearing Pippin cry out my name in worry. Though I felt no pain as the fire swirled around us never touching our skin as I looked back towards Pippin nodding so he knew I was alright.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." Gandalf said as I watched Saruman's staff begin to break apart shattering in his hands leaving him defenseless while the man in black crept over to the edge beside Saruman.

Théoden moved his horse closer saying to the man, "Gríma, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down."

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and rats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at helms deep does not belong to you, Théoden, horsemaster! You are a lesser son of greater sires." Saruman said spitefully seeing the man look towards him then back towards Théoden who ignored Saruman and said softly, "Gríma, come down and be free of him."

Saruman laughed darkly replying, "Free? He will never be free."

Gríma looked at Saruman saying, "No…"

Saruman quickly turned towards him smacking him down to the ground replying, "Get down, cur!"

"Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know." Gandalf said getting knowing we were wasting time while Saruman looked down at us saying, "You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided."

I saw the man begin to stand up again eyeing Saruman as Saruman said, "I will not be held prisoner here."

Suddenly the man stabbed Saruman in the back a few times before Legolas let loose an arrow striking down the man but it was too late as Saruman's body began to fall from the high tower. His body descended fast ending up becoming imbedded in a wheel as I clung to Gandalf's back not wanting to look at the impact.

"We shall take back Isengard and bring it back to its formal glory." Treebeard said as the other Ents had already been working on cleaning up the mess left behind as I said, "It was nice meeting you Treebeard."

"As it was you little elf." He said kindly while I smiled back watching him begin to walk away.

The waterwheel began to turn as Saruman's body sunk into the water below but not before seeing the strange orb roll into the water beside him. I heard water splash behind me watching Pippin walk towards the orb watching him curiously as he reached into the water holding it in his hands staring intensely at it.

"You best be giving that to me." Gandalf said holding his bag out while Pippin dropped it in slowly before eyeing me for a moment heading back to Aragorn's horse.

"There is nothing else here for us, let us ride back to Edoras for we deserve a night of celebration." Théoden said as we all followed behind his horse for the long trek.

* * *

It took us all day to reach Rohan on horseback feeling my legs become jelly once I was helped off seeing Merry and Pippin didn't fare that well either. We made our way out of the stables as the women and men cheered seeing their king return unharmed until we reached the top entering a grand hall.

"You must wish to get a proper bath, Éowyn why don't you show the girl there as well as a fresh pair of clothes before the feast." Théoden said to a beautiful human woman who smiled kindly towards me nodding.

"What is your name?" she asked while I replied, "I'm Marina."

"You appear to be elven but you're short like the little ones." She said while I smiled saying, "My mother was an elf while my father is a Hobbit."

We reached a room that already had hot water filled in the tub as I started removing my dirty clothes while she eyed my daggers curiously, "You're a fighter?"

I smiled saying, "I am yes, do you wish to be?"

"I wish to help defend the people of Rohan yes but women of this land aren't given such tasks." She said while I smiled saying, "Sometimes doing what you believe means doing what others tell you not to do."

She gave me a kind smile as she grabbed a clean dress for me saying, "I saw one of the Halflings gaze in your direction whilst we were leaving the room… I do believe he wishes to court you."

I laughed lightly sinking into the water saying, "I do not know what you mean."

"Has he not shown you loyalty?" she asked worried while I sunk further into the water saying, "He has… protected me in any chance he can get, but it is I who is filled with doubt."

"What do you mean?" she asked feeling her brush throw my tangled curls frowning replying, "My mother died of a broken heart when she thought my father no longer wanted her… that is not a way I wish to die."

"You are afraid to love?" she said stopping suddenly while I closed my eyes saying, "No… I'm afraid of being forgotten."


	24. Clarity in the Darkness

**Chapter 24: Clarity Against the Darkness**

Once I was cleaned and talked with Éowyn more I learned she was a gentle and kind soul but longed for the freedom to forge her own path as I once did. I had been traveling with nothing but men for so long it was refreshing to be in the company of a lady and I felt she was most gracious for it. I put my dress on as she tied some of my hair up while the rest hung loose pooling around my shoulders making our way back into the dining hall.

Once we entered everyone else had already changed into cleaner clothes as my eyes stopped on Pippin seeing them widen as I approached him and Merry who smiled at me.

"You're looking refreshed." Merry said while I laughed replying, "A much needed proper bath was all it took."

"You're perfect." I heard Pippin whisper barely hearing him as I turned to him but he turned away clearing his throat as Gandalf approached us too.

We watched as Théoden was given the Cup of Kings drinking it with honor hearing the men cheer signaling the feast had begun. I sat between Gandalf and Legolas whilst Pippin and Merry began eating and drinking like they were being starved which caused me to laugh.

It didn't take long before they were both very drunk standing on the table and dancing while singing about the Green Dragon Inn. All of the men watched them gleefully also with their bellies filled with mead clapping along to them. I made my way over to Gandalf as he sat smiling while smoking the pipe-weed I had given him sitting down.

"Any news on Frodo or Sam?" I asked hopefully while he turned to me saying, "No, they are far out of my reach of sight but I believe they are still alright."

"I truly believe that too." I said looking out at Pippin seeing him stop for a moment giving me a small smile before Merry grabbed him spinning him around causing him to laugh.

"He seems to be quite fond of you… I haven't seen that looked since I traveled with your mother." Gandalf said tilting his head towards me making me look away saying, "It's nothing."

He laughed replying, "You sound just like your father."

I made a face turning towards him making his laugh louder while I said, "Why do you say that?"

"He too said the same thing whenever your mother would give him that look from afar but he and I both knew he felt it too." Gandalf said as my nose twitched slightly looking back over at Pippin while Gandalf leaned towards me saying, "I shall tell you what I told your father… you can't choose the person you care for and to fight it will only destroy you."

"Like it did my mother…" I said quietly seeing him smile sadly replying, "Yes… had she gone to Bilbo instead of hiding, things could have been very different, possibly for everyone."

"I don't want to go through her pain…" I said fearfully while he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder saying, "It is better to try then to live your life never knowing what could be."

"Maybe." I said standing up as I turned towards him replying, "Now isn't the best time to find out though, perhaps once this is all over."

He gave me a small nod as I walked off deciding to get some much needed fresh air sitting against the walls. I began thinking about what life will be like once this is all over, will I truly stay in the shire or will I be needed elsewhere. I longed for adventure and travel but at the same time, the simple life of quiet and peace also was tempting. Then my thoughts grew darker, what if Frodo didn't make it and destroy the ring or what if it consumed him beforehand. Would any of us live after that, surly Sauron would storm through middle earth like a plague killing all in its path including the shire.

I cringed deciding it was best not to dwell on such thoughts hearing the music begin to slowly die down in the dining hall. I put my chin to my knees as I began thinking about my mother again, sometimes I really wished she was here to give me advice or just a warm embrace of comfort.

I didn't know how long I had stayed outside but the cool air sending a shiver up my spine kept me from staying outside any longer. I walked inside seeing everyone sleeping on the ground on bedrolls eyeing around until I saw familiar curly hair carefully walking towards it. Once I stopped above him Pippin looked up holding out the sheet for me to crawl into as I nestled myself into it feeling him place his hand on my side as I closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

I felt a shift beside me feeling the coolness hit my back as my eyes lazily opened seeing Pippin was walking somewhere.

"Pippin…?" I said quietly as he turned quickly towards me putting a finger to his lips seeing Merry begin to stir awake too.

He crept towards Gandalf waving a hand in front of his face as I gave him a strange look like seeing Merry look towards me and shrug saying his name. Pippin looked around for a moment seeing a vase as he eyed it before eyeing something bundled in Gandalf's pouch.

He carefully switched the vase for the pouch as I eyed him wearily saying quietly, "Pippin what are you doing?"

"I just want to look at it again." He said while I sat up in bed as he crouched in front of Merry unwrapping the pouch to see that strange orb making my hair stand on end saying, "Pippin put that back."

"It's okay, it will only be a moment." He said as he stared at the orb in wonderment before slowly placing his hands on it.

Suddenly he began to shake seeing the orb light up showing the eye of Sauron staring straight at Pippin as he was unable to let go of it. He stood up and began whimpering with his eyes closed trying desperately to let it go but it seemed to be keeping him from doing that making me stand up.

I watched him crumble to the floor convulsing appearing right by his side doing the only thing I could which was trying to take the orb out of his hand. In doing so I felt a flash of pure pain and terror rush through me seeing a large white tree burn and Sauron's eye staring at me as if trying to read through my soul. I quickly pulled it out of his grasp as Aragorn and Legolas ran in watching it roll on the ground getting covered by a sheet.

I was shaking terribly but turned to my side seeing Pippin's eyes wide not moving as I felt tears begin to fill my eyes.

"Gandalf… help him…" I whispered grasping at his hand while Merry was behind me putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Gandalf moved us out of the way as Merry hugged me while I stared down at Pippin's body seeing Gandalf place his hand on his forehead muttering something softly. Suddenly Pippin began breathing again as he looked around frantically shaking as I kneeled beside him taking his hand softly seeing him look up towards me with a fearful look.

"Pippin… what did you see?" Gandalf asked calmly keeping his hand against his cheek as Pippin struggled for a moment clenching his eyes shut hearing him whimper softly before saying, "A… a tree… it was a white tree only it was dead and burning."

"What else did you see?" Gandalf asked as he began trembling harder squeezing my hand saying, "I saw him… I could hear his voice in my head."

What did he say?" Gandalf asked starting to get worried as Pippin said, "He asked me my name… but I didn't tell him… I didn't."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?" Gandalf asked while Pippin looked up towards him than me saying, "I didn't say anything… I swear."

Gandalf let him go as I pulled Pippin up into a hug feeling him sob into my shoulder but I kept a hold of him, this time afraid to ever let go.


	25. Never Let Me Go

**Chapter 25: Never Let Me Go**

After Pippin calmed down a little and Gandalf searched his mind he was able to deduce that Frodo was still safe. I stayed with Pippin for the rest of the night unable to get any sleep knowing we had to figure out our next move in the morning.

Once the great hall was cleared out I sat beside Pippin and Merry while the others stood waiting for Gandalf to speak.

"I believe Sauron thinks that Pippin possesses the ring, but with his link with him we are able to find out where he will strike next. He will strike at Minas Tirith the capital city of Gondor next but with our information, we have the advantage. Sauron believes men are stronger and doesn't wish them to reunite as one so he's striking them down one by one, we must go to their aid." Gandalf said turning towards the king.

"While we were losing villages and people Gondor sat idly by and did nothing, why shouldn't we do the same?" Théoden said bitterly as Aragorn replied, "Because if we don't Rohan will be vulnerable, we need to all stand together."

"I will go seek council with Gondor, I trust you all will be ready for the signal." Gandalf said going over to Aragorn whispering something to him then looking towards Pippin and I saying, "I shall not be traveling alone."

Gandalf pulled me to the side and told me he and Pippin would be traveling to Minas Tirith as I replied, "I'm coming with you."

"It's too dangerous my dear." He said while I glared replying, "I don't care how dangerous it is… I can't leave him!"

My eyes widened at my sudden outburst feeling ashamed for a moment until he placed his hands on my shoulders saying, "If that is truly how you feel… I cannot stop you."

I gave him a small smile as he left to begin packing essentials while I did the same not knowing when we'd be back.

* * *

"You're leaving with them?" I heard behind me turning to see Merry looking at me sadly while I said, "I am."

He stared at me for a while stepping closer catching me off guard saying, "You love him?"

I felt my body tense for a moment staring down at the ring on my finger closing my eyes saying, "Yes."

"How do you know?" he asked protectively taking another step forward as I felt myself smile turning towards him saying, "Because seeing him smile is the only thing I ever want to see, even if it's not because of me."

Merry eyed me for a moment before hugging me tightly saying, "Please keep him safe."

I hugged him back saying, "I intend to."

Gandalf appeared in the room with Pippin in tow saying, "It's time."

I walked alongside Pippin as Gandalf and Merry led the way hearing Gandalf say, "Of all the inquisitive hobbits Periodic Took you are the worst, now hurry."

Pippin and I jogged up to Merry as he said curiously, "Where are we all going?"

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" Merry said frustrated towards Pippin as Pippin replied, "I just couldn't help it."

"You never can." Merry shot back as he stopped looking towards Pippin hearing him apologize and that he won't do it again seeing his eyes soften but grow angry again saying, "Don't you understand? Sauron thinks you have the ring and he's going to be looking for you so they have to get you out of here."

"But you… you're coming too?" he asked Merry looking at him scared as Merry just turned around seeing Pippin look at me saying, "He's coming right."

"Come on Pipsqueak." I said softly putting my arm around his shoulder leading him into the stables.

Gandalf put us up onto his horse as I asked, "How far is Minas Tirith?"

"Three days ride as the Nazgul flies and we better hope we don't have one of them on our tails." Gandalf said seeing the fearful look in Pippin's eyes but I leaned against him comforting him.

"Here is something for the road." Merry said handing Pippin a small satchel while Pippin looked at it saying, "The last of the Longbottom?"

"I had some left… you smoke too much." He said while Pippin held it confused saying, "But we'll see each other soon… won't we?"

He looked towards me while I smiled sadly saying, "I don't know."

Gandalf hopped on behind me as Merry stepped back seeing his eyes fill with tears saying, "I don't know what's going to happen… Marina will keep you safe."

"Merry?" Pippin said hearing his voice tremble about to cry as Gandalf said, "Run Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste."

"Merry!" Pippin yelled as we rode past him towards the gates and out towards our destination as Pippin turned towards me seeing the worry in his eyes but I placed a comforting kiss on his cheek saying, "Don't worry he will be kept safe and I won't let anything happen to you."

He gave me a sad smile feeling his hand lace around mine as I rested my head against his, I didn't know what would happen once we reached Minas Tirith but what I did know was I would never let him go.

* * *

The first two days of travel were tough, we couldn't get real rest since we were constantly on edge from the bouncing of the horse more so of slipping off. Once night fell though on the second day Gandalf decided we should get a few hours of rest. He jumped off the horse first helping me down next as I winced nearly falling to the ground but Pippin grabbed me before I did.

I got the water skin out drinking a little while handing it to them lying on the grass breathing lightly happy to not feel my body moving. Pippin laid beside me leaning to look in my direction looking over to see Gandalf had lit his pipe standing beside Shadowfax staring off in the other direction.

I felt his hand grasp mine seeing his innocent smile making me squeeze his hand saying, "When all this is over… would you show me around the shire?"

I saw an excited look on his face saying, "Of course, I can show you all the places I like to visit and we can go to the Green Dragon Inn with Me—"

He stopped talking seeing the sad look on his face making me frown saying, "We will see them again… all of them."

"It's just that we've always been together, he gets me in trouble and then helps me get out of it." Pippin said fondly while I looked up at the stars saying, "Looks like you'll have to get yourself out of trouble now."

He smiled towards me saying, "I suppose so, at least you're here… I honestly don't think I could do this without you."

I squeezed his hand tighter saying, "I don't think I could do this without you either."

"Well, it's about time my charm has been recognized." He said seeing the light smugness in his voice while I scoffed letting go of his hand saying, "What makes you think it has?"

He made an offended face saying, "Well you did kiss me back."

"I did didn't I…" I said softly looking past him seeing the sad expression come to his face saying, "You wished you didn't?"

I looked quickly towards him saying, "No I don't, I just assumed you did."

He laughed then realized I wasn't joking giving me a serious look replying, "I didn't, not for one second. Marina, I like you… a lot, I can't really explain it honestly."

"What do you mean?" I asked while he looked up at the stars saying, "I wish I could explain your eyes, and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every time I'm with you… I feel so complete."

I stared at him for a long moment before placing my hand on his cheek pulling him into a soft kiss feeling him tense up for a moment but then relax into it.

After a few moments we pulled away as I smiled at him saying, "I suppose I did fall for your charm."

We both laughed lightly but stopped as Gandalf approached saying, "You both need to get some sleep before we move."

I nodded lightly laying back down falling asleep feeling Pippin's hand stay secured around my own knowing he was there by my side and I truly believed he wasn't going anywhere.


	26. A Dying Light

**Chapter 26: A Dying Light**

In the early afternoon we finally reached Minas Tirith seeing the whole city was built going upwards holding on tightly as Gandalf rode up its steep roads. People watched us curiously but no guards stopped us assuming we would bring news that they needed to hear.

"Now it's very important when we speak to Denethor we do not mention the death of his son Boromir, it will be much easier getting him to agree if he is not grieving." Gandalf said hoping off the horse while we followed looking us over.

"It's best you don't speak at all." Gandalf said staring more so at Pippin making him frown but I nudged him as we made our way inside.

My eyes traveled to the tree from my vision seeing Pippin eye it too meaning it was the one we both saw burning. The guards opened the doors for us seeing an older man sitting on a throne looking down eyeing the place uneasily, it was empty and hollow.

"Hail, Denethor, Son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel." Gandalf said in a friendly tone while the man looked up saying, "Perhaps you come to explain this?"

My eyes traveled down seeing the horn of Gondor that Boromir had when he was pushed out to the sea seeing Gandalf tense up while the man said louder, "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead?"

We were all silent not having an explanation or at least one to give mostly so Gandalf since he wasn't even there when it had happened. I went to take a step forward to explain what had happened when Pippin moved faster kneeling down making me eyes avert to the man worried.

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me. He fell, defending us from many foes." Pippin said keeping his head down hearing Gandalf say his name sternly but he ignored him saying, "I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt."

The man looked down at him angrily saying, "This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not, so mighty a Man as he was?"

Pippin looked up seeing the sadness wash over his face replying somberly, "The mightiest Man may be slain by one arrow. Boromir was pierced by many."

The man remained silent as Gandalf took a step towards Pippin nudging him up with his staff taking his place beside me again as Gandalf said firmly, "My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming, the Enemy is on your doorstep! As Steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends, you are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan and light the beacons."

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North! Last of a ragged house, long bereft of Lordship." The man said standing up glaring dangerous towards Gandalf,

I took a step forward with a frown saying, "Please my lord you must reconsider, your son died protecting others do you not feel obligated to do the same?"

His eyes narrowed towards me saying, "Who are you to tell me what I should be obligated to do elf."

Pippin grabbed my hand pulling me back while Gandalf stood defensively in front of me saying, "Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, Steward!"

"The rule of Gondor is MINE! And no other's!" the man yelled silencing our words watching as he sat back down.

"You may all stay in my kingdom but know Gondor will defend this war alone, we do not need Rohan." He said motioning for us to leave watching Gandalf growl with anger before storming out while Pippin and I followed.

* * *

"All has turned to vain ambition! He would even use his grief as a cloak! A thousand years this city has stood, now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall and the White Tree, the Tree of the King, will never bloom again." Gandalf said stopping for a moment as we all looked at the tree saying softly, "Why are they still guarding it then?"

"They guard it because they have hope, a faint and fading hope, that one day it will flower. A King will come, and this city will be as it once was, before it fell into decay. The old wisdom born out of the West was forsaken and kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living, and counted the names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry, or in high cold towers asking questions of the stars and so, the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of Kings failed while the White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men." Gandalf said seeing the sadness grow in his eyes while he looked off into the distance to the darkening mountain that felt way to close.

"Mordor…" Pippin said fearfully watching Gandalf walk forward replying, "Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

"A storm is coming…" I said quietly watching the lightning crack in the distance making me shiver in fear feeling Pippin put a reassuring hand on mine.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a devise of Sauron's making, a broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin." Gandalf said grimly, by the looks of it we had a mere few days.

Pippin clapped looking towards him replying, "Well, Minas Tirith, very impressive… so where are we off to next?"

Gandalf turned towards him with a hint of humor and honestly saying, "Oh, it's too late for that, Peregrin. There's no leaving this city… help must come to us."

Pippin and I looked towards Mordor in fear knowing we were now at the mercy of our hosts and Rohan coming to aid us.

One of the soldiers came over to escort us to rooms seeing I was across the hall from Pippin with Gandalf to my left. Walking in I saw clothes laid out for me to wear seeing it was ill fitted for battle but then again women of this land did not fight. I grew bored sitting in the room alone opening the door knocking on the door across from me seeing Gandalf open it not looking surprised.

He moved as I saw Pippin was slipping on the outfit they gave him stifling a laugh while he turned towards me saying, "So, I imagine this is just a ceremonial position. I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting do they?"

"You're in the service of the Steward now. You're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took, Guard of the Citadel." Gandalf said matter-of-factly while we all walked to the balcony leaning my arms against it.

"It's so quiet…" I said softly not even hearing the people down below most I'm sure too fearful to leave their homes.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf said looking out at the land around us almost sadly making me frown.

"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse. Is there any hope, Gandalf... for Frodo and Sam?" I heard Pippin say unsure turning to Gandalf as he lit his pipeweed saying, "There never was much hope, just a fool's hope. Our enemy is almost ready, his full strength gathered. Not only Orcs, but men as well, legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast… all will answer Mordor' s call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"We have the white wizard." Pippin said with a little smile as I turned to Gandalf saying, "That has to count for something…"

Gandalf remained quiet for a moment making Pippin turn to him as well seeing the grim look appear back in his eyes as he said, "Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living Man can kill… the Witch-King of Angmar. You've both met him before, he stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the Lord of the Nazgul, the greatest of the Nine, Minas Morgul is his lair."

Pippin and I looked at each other remembering that night as I said with a heavy heart, "What shall we do now?"

Gandalf looked down at the both of us putting his hand on my head saying, "For tonight my dear we restore hope to the people."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while I've been working more on my Supernatural story!**


	27. Safety in the Fire

**Chapter 27: Safety in the Light **

We walked silently through the city, well at least Pippin and I did while Gandalf was our lookout making for the beacon. Gandalf explained that once this beacon was lit he believed Rohan would come and if not them at least Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli would. I climbed up alongside Pippin watching the guards either sleep or eat not feeling the need to stare at the beacon.

Jumping on the platform I climbed up the pyre releasing the oils it would need to burn before climbing back down seeing Pippin holding a torch. I gave him a thumb up watching him toss the torch into the pyre seeing it slowly begin to ignite. I pointed to the guards seeing him nod quickly understanding we had to climb back down quickly. Once at the bottom I stumbled sticking the landing hearing uproar begin to sound throughout the city. Off in the distance beacon after beacon became lit until they were too far to see anymore.

We snuck back to our quarters to not raise alarm going into our respected rooms knowing there was no more we could do but wait.

That night even though I knew I was safe I barely got any sleep, I kept tossing and turning looking towards the window as if an orc would jump through at any minute to attack. I had debated more than once to go to Pippin's room but I was afraid to bother him when he must have been just as exhausted. I ended up leaving the room before the first light of dawn walking the quiet halls of Minas Tirith. Guards were stationed around but none seemed to make a move to ask who I was or if I needed anything. I wandered by the tree staring at it momentarily then to the soldiers guarding it until I was at the edge of the tall platform that overlooked Mordor.

Sitting down I let my feet dangle seeing the clouds still moving closer towards our location wondering how the outcome of this battle would go. Either we would all die together in a glorious last battle for middle earth or I'd get to go to a real home in the shire. What would my mother have done if she was here?

"Eyes forward Marina, nowhere to go but forward no matter the outcome." I said out loud to myself hearing a laugh behind me turning quickly to see Pippin.

I scrunched my nose saying, "Have you been stalking me?"

"No, I went to your room but you weren't there so I figured you might be here." He said sitting down beside me.

"Why were you looking for me, did Gandalf need us?" I asked curiously seeing him smile bashfully replying, "No… I just wanted to see you. It honestly felt weird not sleeping by you."

I felt my cheeks flush turning away from him while I said, "I felt the same… I feel safe when I'm by your side."

"Strange I feel like that wouldn't be the case." He said with a laugh making me playfully glare towards him saying, "You know what I mean."

"Good than tonight you should stay with me less we both wish to feel unsafe." He said confidently wishing I could remark to his response but the need to sleep beside him was much stronger.

"You are both up early." I heard behind me seeing Gandalf looking down towards both of us making me smile seeing him return it.

He looked out towards Mordor but his eyes casted to the side seeing his features tense up making me say, "Gandalf what's wrong?"

"I must make haste to Osgiliath." Gandalf said turning causing me to stand up saying, "I'm coming with you."

"Me too!" Pippin said confidently seeing Gandalf look towards us wearily as a far off alarm sounded saying, "So be it."

As we got on Gandalf's horse we heard a horn in the distance seeing some of the soldiers follow our lead knowing their kinsman were in trouble. We rode off hearing fighting in the distance quickly hoping off the horse seeing the orcs swarming around the men.

I quickly went to work dispatching the orcs coming towards us swinging my daggers using my small size to my advantage. Pippin stayed closer to Gandalf watching him take out some orcs that had gotten to close seeing we were turning the tides on the battle. I watched the orcs begin to retreat only a few stragglers kept fighting seeing a man with reddish blond hair approach Gandalf.

"Mithrandir, they broke through our defenses! They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river." He said seeing Gandalf recognize him saying, "Faramir?"

My body froze knowing that was the name of Boromir's brother that he had mentioned as he nodded seeing another soldier approach replying, "It is as the Lord Denethor predicted, long has he foreseen this doom."

Gandalf scoffed saying bluntly, "Foreseen and done nothing."

Faramir turned his attention to Pippin and I seeing his eyes widened for a moment as if surprised giving him a curious look while Gandalf approached, "These aren't the first Halflings you've come across in your travels?"

"No…" Faramir said quietly perking up saying, "Have you seen Frodo and Sam?"

I watched him nod while Pippin perked up saying, "Where… when?"

"In Ithilien, not two days ago." He said feeling the wave of relief pass over me seeing him look towards Gandalf saying, "Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale."

I watched Gandalf's face get serious looking past Faramir saying, "And then the pass of Cirith Ungol."

"What does that mean?" Pippin whispered to me as I looked towards him shrugging truly not knowing the significance but it seemed they both did.

Gandalf walked towards Faramir putting a comforting hand on his shoulder saying, "Tell me everything you know."

* * *

While we traveled back to the city Faramir filled us in on everything that transpired between he and Frodo. Pippin and I were more than relived that despite some bumps on the road he was still safe and wanting to destroy the ring. He had already learned of his brothers passing but, unlike his father, he didn't blame us for it.

Once back at the city Faramir went straight to his father to tell him the news of their men and urge him to act. Gandalf had left leaving Pippin and I to listen outside the throne room seeing the doors open and a very upset Faramir appear.

"He should show you more respect." I piped in while he walked by us surprised saying, "He is my father and I suppose when he deems me worthy of respect he will give it."

"You did what most others wouldn't… you said no to the ring." I said calmly watching many emotions pass over his face but none of it regrets which that alone was good enough for my respect.

"My father wishes to knight you as his steward tomorrow." Faramir said looking towards Pippin seeing the worried look on his face.

"What am I to do?" Pippin asked worked seeing Faramir smile kindly replying, "Don't make him angry."

Pippin made a face while Faramir walked away knowing he was just trying to tease him but Pippin looked towards me saying, "How am I to know what will anger him?"

I wrapped my arm around him walking us towards the kitchen saying, "How should I know I wasn't the one foolish enough to pledge my life to him Pipsqueak."

"You think it was a mistake?" he asked worried making me frown saying, "It has yet to be seen… we may have not been able to stay here had you not."

"See it wasn't so foolish." He said feeling him kiss my cheek delicately making me stop as he gauged my reaction to it.

"You are still a fool…." I began seeing his face fall but I smirked grabbing his hand pulling him along, "But you're my fool."


	28. The Knighting and Departure

**Chapter 28: The Knighting and Departure**

* * *

The rest of the evening we spent in the kitchen enjoying some food while hearing stories from the servants on what it was like living here. The one thing they could all agree on was that they wished for a king to command them in these dark times. I told them about my mother's adventure against the dragon Smaug earning the ears of everyone around. Though I knew my mother and father didn't kill Smaug they were the ones to first brave the depths of Erebor despite knowing of the dragon, even if my father was contracted to do so they didn't need to know that.

After a few mugs of mead and plates of food Pippin and I headed back to his room but not before I changed into something that didn't smell of orc. I walked into his room to see him standing outside by the balcony approaching him quietly not to startle him.

I looked towards the lit beacon seeing the embers still burning strong saying, "Won't be long till the others join us, I'd say a day or two now."

"Do you think any of this would have happened had your mom stayed in the shire?" Pippin asked suddenly making me turn towards him seeing the sadness in his eyes.

Staying quiet for a moment I smiled lightly saying, "I imagine they would be making this journey… just the two of them. For them it would be their last adventure and they'd embrace the end together never looking back."

"What about you?" he asked making me scoff saying, "I would rule over the hobbits teaching them how to fight and be better at sneaking. My father was a professional burglar after all."

We both laughed while he said, "You still could, though I don't think many would take kindly to a part elf girl causing mayhem among the shire."

"One must keep things interesting." I said confidently making him laugh muttering, "Spoken like a Took."

We both laughed again until I let out a long yawn stretching my limbs turning toward the bed. With the lack of sleep I had the night before I knew sleep would come easy especially sleeping beside Pippin. He followed my lead going towards the bed as I curled under the covers wiggling my body towards his feeling him place a secure arm around me.

"Will you go with me when I'm knighted as a steward?" Pippin asked sleepily making me nod my head replying lazily, "Of course, I'll always be there when you need me Pipsqueak."

I felt his chest heave for a moment as if he laughed but his heaving calmed feeling him cradle me tighter hearing before I let sleep take me, "And I will always be there for you too… I promise."

* * *

The next morning I sat on Pippin's bed after changing and bathing trying not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked in his knighting attire. It only made it more ridiculous that he didn't have any shoes on but I knew that would never happen for hobbits never wore shoes. I often wondered how much they needed to clean their feet, it would surly trek a lot of nasty smells but then again I'd never embraced my hobbit side of my heritage.

"Are you sure you won't try on the shoes?" I said knowing the answer seeing him look down at his feet wiggling his toes replying, "It's fine, no one will be looking at my feet."

I laughed loudly replying, "Everyone will be looking at them, it's the only thing off."

He crossed his arms giving me a playful smirk saying, "Well you'll be stuck looking at hobbit feet for a very long time once we are back at the shire."

I gave a fake shudder making us both laugh when a loud knock at the door interrupted us watching Pippin scurry over to answer it.

Once the door was opened we saw one of the guards look towards Pippin saying, "You will wait in the hall till our lord is present."

"Marina is coming too." Pippin said stubbornly seeing the man eye me for a moment before saying, "If that is what you wish."

He left seeing Pippin giving me a triumphant smile making me roll my eyes standing up linking my arm with him saying, "More power to anyone for giving you what you wish."

"Even if what I wished was you?" he said quirking his eye brow up making me blush looking away shyly saying, "Perhaps not everything."

We both sat in silence in the hall both of our feet dangling on the bench seeing nothing but empty halls seeing Pippin grow nervous.

"What was I thinking… what service could a hobbit offer a great lord of man." Pippin said to himself making me frown hearing footsteps approach, "It was well done."

We both hoped up seeing Faramir approach seeing him smile saying, "Generous deeds should not be checked with cold council. I see you joined the toward guard."

Pippin looked down at the top they gave him with the symbol of the tree saying, "I didn't think they'd find anything that would fit me."

Faramir looked over his clothes saying, "It once belonged to a young boy of the city, a foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons… instead of tending to his studies."

I smiled warmly replying, "This was yours?"

He looked toward me proudly saying, "Yes it was mine, my father had it made for me."

Pippin gave him a large smile saying, "Well, I'm taller than you were then though I'm not likely to grow anymore… except sideways."

We all laughed lightly at his joke hearing Faramir say, "It never fitted me either, Boromir was always the soldier."

"They were so alike he and my father, proud, stubborn even but strong." He said seeing the smile slowly start to fade thinking of the both of them.

"I think you have a strength of a different kind and one day your father will see it." Pippin said confidently while Faramir smiled at him saying, "I hope you are right, you hobbits give me courage that one day the world will be a much better place."

Pippin and I both smile seeing his smile widened but falter for a moment saying, "It's time."

* * *

"Here I swear fealty and service to Gondor in peace or war and living or dying, from..." I frowned watching Pippin struggling to continue seeing his eyes avert towards me standing beside him as he took a breath saying, "From this hour henceforth until my lord release me or death take me."

The king stood smiling down at him saying, "And I shall not forget it nor fail to reward that which is given."

He held is hand towards Pippin's face seeing him look at the ring for a moment before kissing it softly. The king cupped Pippin's cheek forcing him to look up as the king's attention turned towards me making me perk up worried.

"Fealty with love…" the king began looking away from me and walking back towards a chair saying, "Valor with honor, disloyalty with vengeance."

He sat on the chair and began grabbing some grapes feeling the intensity in the room thicken as his eyes landed on Faramir saying nonchalantly, "I do not think we should lightly abandon the outer defenses… defenses that your brother long held intact."

"What would you have me do?" Faramir said hearing the knowing in his voice as the king said a bit more harshly, "I will not yield the river in pelennor unfought Osgiliath must be retaken."

I went to speak up on the matter seeing Faramir step forward replying, "My lord Osgiliath is overrun..."

"Much must be risked in time of war." said the king cutting him off seeing Pippin give me a sideways look of worry knowing what the king would wish his last living son to do.

"Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his Lord's will?" the king said as Pippin stood up standing beside me while we both looked towards Faramir hoping he wouldn't do this foolish task.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged, that I had died and Boromir lived?" Faramir said seeing the heartbreak in his eyes as I could barely hear the king whisper, "Yes… I wish that."

I felt my fist tighten in anger feeling Pippin brush my hand to calm me from doing anything rash hearing Faramir say defeated, "Since you were robbed of Boromir… I will do what I can in his stead."

He bowed slowly before beginning to walk seeing the king do nothing but stare in his direction as Pippin and I felt helpless to change this dreaded outcome.

Faramir stopped for a moment looking back at his father with tears in his eyes saying, "If I should return think better of me father."

He looked towards us giving a sad smile before walking towards the door hearing the king say bitterly, "That will depend on the manner of your return."

I kept looking in Faramir's direction as he calmly walked through the doors praying that despite how little hope for his return, it would be the latter.


End file.
